Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Gaming Experience
by iBeebs
Summary: Sharlene, Lynna, Blaine, Bayla, and Mai all live in the same house, most of the time. They all love video games, and when Sharlene brings over Super Smash Bros. Brawl, most of them can't wait to play! But when they boot up the game, something seems strange about it...and suddenly, they're sucked into the game itself.
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Gameplan

It all began on a normal, Saturday afternoon.

Two girls sat in their bedroom, one on her laptop, eyes glued to the screen. She has short brown hair, and looked to be about 12 years old. The other, sitting across from her was vacantly scrolling through something on her iPhone. She had long brown hair, was about 14 or 15, and her hazel-green eyes kept darting to the black Wii sitting in front of their TV.

"Bayla!" The smaller brunette jumped as her older step-sister bounced on her bed, hands and knees planted on the edge. She flipped a game box towards the girl, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's play Super Smash Brothers!"

Bayla frowned, looking at the box. "Sharlene, I told you. That game doesn't look fun."

Sharlene's excited smile dropped to a frown as well. "Don't you like Pokemon?"

"Well, yes." Bayla replied, eyes on her computer once more.

"How about the Mario series?"

"Yeah."

"Starfox 64?"

"I've only played a little bit of your 3DS version, but yes. It was enjoyable."

"Kirby?"

"Yes."

"Fire Emblem? Earthbound?"

Bayla looked up at the last two games mentioned. "Come again?"

"Fire Emblem?" Shelby repeated the name of a game series. Bayla shook her head.

"I've never heard of it. What was the other game?"

"Earthbound? It's also called the Mother series."

"That sounds stupid."

Sharlene jerked upward, standing on Bayla's bed. "No. That's not okay. Don't diss Earthbound."

Bayla gave her a calm glance. "Have you ever played it?"

Sharlene opened her mouth, then closed it. "Well, no. But I've watched walkthroughs of all three games."

"Cool." Bayla responded with a flat tone.

There was a small silence, then, "Bayla, c'mon! My mom was actually nice enough to let me bring this game here! Please try it with me!"

"Ask Lynna."

The older brunette shot daggers with her eyes, then sighed, storming off into her younger step-sister's room.

Like Bayla, Lynna was on her laptop as well. Her dirty blond hair was twisted and curling down her shoulders, much like Sharlene's normally did. Her green eyes lit up when Sharlene stomped in.

"D'ya need something?" Lynna asked, sitting up. at least she listened when she was wanted.

"Well, I got this game," Sharlene pulled out Super Smash Brothers Brawl. "And Bayla won't play it wi-" She cut herself off as Lynna snatched the game out of her hand.

Her eyes glowed as they took in what she held. "EEEEH! I love this game!" Lynna exclaimed.

Sharlene smiled. At least someone knew what this was.

The two girls squealed as they burst back into Bayla's room and popped in the disk.

"I can't wait to do the storyline! That's my favourite part!" Lynna commented.

Sharlene nodded. "Yeah, I prefer to do that over the other things on the game."

A boy about Sharlene's age, at least 13, pushed against the door with a small girl behind him. His hair was of a lighter brown color, while the young girl, who looked like she was 7 or 8, had pale brown hair.

"Did someone say _game_?" The boy exclaimed, plopping down on Bayla's bed. The brunette gave a small grunt, kicking at him, but it didn't do much.

The little girl settled herself in between Lynna and Sharlene.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Sharlene groaned. Of course, her step-brother had to come in! Little Mai wasn't a problem; Blaine was the issue.

"What? A guy can't play a game with his favourite step-sister?"

"I'm your only step-sister."

"And I'm your only step-brother! What're we playin'?

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl." Lynna stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sweet! Dibs on Samus!"

"Samus?" Bayla questioned from her bed. Nobody heard her though.

"No, Blaine. Lynna and I are playing the storyline." Sharlene glared at him over her shoulder, booting up the game without even looking at the screen.

As Sharlene clicked on the Subspace Emissary option, Blaine let out an exasperated groan. "You guys are no fun, y'know that?"

"Can it." The two girls growled in unison, making him flinch.

The two girls stopped suddenly, eyes glancing at each other, than back at the screen.

"This isn't normal." Sharlene mumbled. "Have you guys played this game on your Wii before?"

"We just got this system two days ago." Bayla pointed out, reading the text.

Blaine began to read what was on-screen.

_"Welcome, adventurers. We have been expecting you. How many of you are there?"_

Below that question, it should a number counter.

Sharlene shrugged, and as Player One, she clicked the counter to four.

"Whadda 'bout Mai?" Blaine asked.

Sharlene looked down to Mai. "Uhm...Would your mom mind?"

"I play Call of Duty with Blaine all the time..." Mai said quietly.

Sharlene shot daggers over her shoulder for the third time. "He's done what? Blaine!"

The boy shrugged, and Sharlene continued on.

_"So there are five of you? Very nice..."_

This really wasn't normal, and Sharlene knew it. Lynna suggested it as a bonus feature, but there was no way. Something was wrong with her disk, she was sure of it. But the brunette was curious, so she continued on with the questions.

It asked stupid things, like their names, and how old they were.

_Thank you for answering those questions! Now, one final question..."_

"Wait a second!" Blaine burst out. "Isn't the Subspace Emissary a two-player game?"

The two girls in front of the TV glanced at him, then at each other.

_"What is your favourite game out of these series?_

_Fire Emblem_

_Earthbound_

_Pokemon_

_Legend of Zelda_

_Game and Watch_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Metroid_

_Donkey Kong_

_Star Fox_

_Kirby_

_Mario_

_Ice Climber_

_F-Zero_

_Pikmin_

_Metal Gear Solid_

_Nintendo's Robot Series"_

The screen allowed them to tick more than one option.

Each individual went first.

Sharlene picked various ones:

Everyone of them was ticked, except for Metal Gear Solid, Nintendo's Robot Series, Ice Climber, Game and Watch, and Fire Emblem.

Bayla was forced to pick a few. Kirby, Pokemon, Donkey Kong, Mario, Star Fox, and Sonic the Hedgehog were the only ones chosen.

Lynna chose Pokemon, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Star Fox.

Blaine chose only Mario, Kirby, and Legend of Zelda, much to Sharlene's dismay.

Mai only knew about Mario, Donkey Kong, and Kirby, so those were chosen for her.

_"Excellent!" _The TV screen read. _"Now, I will let your journey begin..."_

FWOOSH! A flash of white light blazed from the TV screen, blinding everyone. They couldn't help but squeeze their eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, as if they had never been there at all, the five kids were gone.

The TV made a sound effect that sounded like someone laughing, then shut itself off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sharlene and the PSI Users

Sharlene groaned, every part of her body pounding as her eyes flickered open. A dark purple sky was overhead. It must be dusk.

The brunette shoved herself upward, a little too forcefully, since she gasped in pain from her aching body.

"Hey, take it easy." Someone soothed her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sharlene's reflexes kicked in, a hand connecting with the stranger's face, despite her muscles screaming for her to rest.

The stranger backed up, yelping in pain and clutching his cheek. Now that he had backed away, Sharlene could identify him easily.

His hair was blond, and stuck up, ending in a neat swirl at the top. He wore a yellow and red striped shirt, along with blue jeans and red tennis shoes.

Sharlene instantly recognized him. This was Lucas, from Mother 3. And looking around, Sharlene realized she was in the Ruined Zoo, an area in the original Mother game.

She was in the game. This would've set a normal person into a panicking state, but Sharlene calmed herself before that could happen. This was just a dream. Yes. A dream from her over-active imagination. She must've passed out from playing the game with Lynna to long. That was all.

"Ow!" Lucas whined, blinking at Sharlene. Pain and fear were visible behind his blue eyes. "What was that for...?"

He trailed off as he slowly began backing away.

"No..." Sharlene muttered, making Lucas stop. "This can't be right...How did I get here...?"

Sharlene tried to get to her feet, but collapsed on the spot, struggling. She grunted from the effort, then she seemed to freeze, tensing. Her head whipped up, and she gritted her teeth to hold back a groan of pain.

"Where are my step-siblings?"

Lucas blinked at her, lowering his hands. A red mark was still visible on his cheek, and Sharlene couldn't help but cringe inwardly at the sight of it. Even if it was just instinct, that was still rather rude of her.

"S-sorry!" She apologized quickly. "I-I didn't mean to do that to your face. You just startled me, that's all."

Lucas touched two fingers to his slapped cheek, rubbing it. "It's fine. I understand." He paused, head tilted as he sized her up. "Uh...What were you asking before?"

"My step-siblings. Have you seen them?"

"Step-siblings? Do you mean siblings?"

"No." Sharlene then sighed. "Well, in a way, yes."

"Uhm..." Lucas kicked the dirt as he tried to think. "You were the only person I found. Ness may have found someone."

_'Oh! Ness!'_ Sharlene thought. _"Yeah, he's from Earthbound, or Mother 2. A PSI user, just like Lucas here."_

Lucas waved a hand in Sharlene's face, making her jump. "Are you okay? You seem a little lost in thought."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, attempting to stand again. Strength had returned to her legs once more. She was surprised to notice that Lucas was considerably smaller than her. Granted, her dad was 6'5, but it still shocked her. She wasn't used to looking down at anyone, surprisingly.

"Whoa. You're short." She commented, then she slapped herself mentally. What a great way to start off!

But Lucas only smiled and waved it off. "It's fine. I'm shorter than the other people around here anyways."

"Well, I'm Sharlene." The brunette introduced herself, sticking her hands into her jean pockets.

"My name's Lucas." The boy replied.

_"It's probably best that I don't tell him that I know who he is already..."_ Sharlene thought. _"Same to anyone else I meet here. If I meet anyone else here."_

"So, where'd you come from? I haven't seen you around before." Lucas paused as he thought, "Then again, I haven't seen many people around here. Just Ness. He seems to like staying here for some weird reason."

Sharlene didn't know how to respond. Being the calm person she was, she knew she shouldn't freak out in a situation like this.

_She had just gotten sucked into a game_. Sharlene actually worried about her step-sibling's sanity, especially since one of them was an 8 year old who was probably soiling her pants right now.

Lucas was looking up at her, awaiting an answer, but none came.

"Do you have amnesia?" Sharlene almost sighed with relief when those words came out of his mouth. She hated lying, but what else could she possibly do at this point?

"Y-yeah, that must've been it. I don't remember where I came from, that's all." She nervously stated, rocking back on her heels.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough!" He gave Sharlene a bright smile, then said, "Hey, wanna help me look for Ness? Maybe he found one of your family members."

The girl was about to respond, when something purple began falling from the sky. Looking upward, she saw the Halberd flying overhead, dark and ominous. Sharlene had never beaten the game, but she did know this happened in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And just as she anticipated, Primids began forming out of the purple substances falling from above.

She noticed Lucas looking around nervously, as if he didn't know what to do.

_"Use your PSI!" _She willed him, although she knew it wouldn't help. What happened next was set in stone, and although Sharlene was expecting it to come out of nowhere, she still couldn't hold back the scream of terror that escaped her mouth.

Standing above them, towering higher than anything Sharlene had ever seen, was a statue of Pokey, a book in one hand, a wrench in the other.

Lucas took off with a yelp of fear, and Sharlene tore after him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Doesn't Know Pikachu?

"Kid...Kid!"

Blaine groaned, rolling over to the side. "Five more minutes, mom..."

"Kid, get up! Those robots will be coming any second!" Someone was shaking the boy, making him moan in his sleep.

The person, a young lady with blond hair, slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh for the love of..." She lifted his head and then dropped it, letting it hit the metal floor with a loud thud.

"GAH!" Blaine jumped up this time, his body protesting greatly.

He looked over at the person who did this, then stopped. It was Samus. Without her suit. But it wasn't like he knew that.

He just saw a blond lady. "Whoa..." He breathed.

Samus grabbed his wrist, yanking him upward. "Follow me. Keep up." She grunted, taking off with a gun held tightly to her side.

Blaine was a little stunned by the sudden events, but quickly followed her.

Why was there such a hot babe hovering over him? And where was here?

Obviously he wasn't home. And he didn't recognize this lady at all.

"Hey!" He called after the girl, who was poking her head around corners, gun raised up to her face. "Where am I?"

The blonde glanced at him over her shoulder, blinking at him as she thought of an answer.

"You're on a floating island, in it's laboratory."

"Uh, okay..." Blaine mumbled. "Do you know how I got here?"

"Unfortunately, no." The girl muttered over her shoulder, slinking around the corner to the right. Blaine quickly, but quietly, followed her. "I found you passed out on the ground. No injuries externally, and you seem fine internally if you're up and a walking around. I nearly tripped over you."

Before Blaine could answer, some robots drifted down to their floor from an opening above, aiming laser guns at the two. Samus whipped her gun forward, an orange electrical whip protruding from the front end. It sliced cleanly through the robot, and she jumped over the remains without any hesitation.

Blaine had a little trouble getting over the scrap metal, but succeeded.

He pelted after the girl, following her around twists and turns, interrupted by the occasional robot.

"What are you doing?" He asked, easily keeping pace with her. She was obviously older and taller than he was, but he wasn't so easily bested when it came to running. "Tryin' to find a way out?"

"Yes, and no." Samus grunted, pausing to shoot a robot down.

She suddenly stopped; there was another door. They had passed through many like this, and Blaine had no idea why she was always stopping to check each room, but he followed her lead anyways.

As she went into the room, looking around with her gun pointed, Blaine noticed a dark tube. Something was breathing heavily inside of it. It was rather large, and had a lightning like tail and pointed ears. Suddenly, the room lit up as the tube blazed to live. Animal-like screeches came from the creature inside, and thanks to the electricity coursing through the machine, Samus and Blaine could see what this animal was.

Even as it twisted in pain from the machine, there was no denying what that animal was. He was pretty sure Samus didn't know, but Blaine knew, that's for sure!

It was a Pikachu!

Samus gun-whip shot forward, busting the glass into a million pieces. Sirens blasted. Those strange robots appeared, pincers armed and laser guns ready to attack.

And in the midst of it all, the little Pikachu barreled out of the glass tube. It and the blonde exchanged one glance, nodded, then began tearing through the enemies, charging out of the doorway to find a way out.

Blaine hastily followed, determined not to get left behind. Surely the Pikachu could understand him, right? He doubted it could talk, but maybe it could help him out in some way.

"H-hey! Pikachu!"

"You know this rat?" Samus asked over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway. The Electric type slowed down to keep pace with Blaine. Samus had no choice but to wait for them and keep pace as well.

"Yeah, it's a Pokemon." Blaine responded. He was getting a little worn out, even with his durability. "Pikachu, an Electric type."

"Ah." The girl grunted. "That explains his electrical attacks."

Samus seemed to have noticed Blaine's exhaustion, and went into the next door she could find. It happened to be a storage room, thankfully, and she yanked Blaine in as Pikachu jumped onto the shelves, most likely looking for something to eat.

Blaine leaned down against the wall, relaxing. All at once, his body and head began to throb. He had pushed down all of his pain from his transportation here, but he wasn't running after the girl or keeping his mind preoccupied now. He gripped his forehead as he mashed his teeth in pain.

Pikachu, who was clinging to the blonde's side because she had rescued it, darted to Blaine's side, sniffing him.

"Pika?" It asked, nudging the boy.

Blaine pushed the mouse away, his pain subsiding for a little while. "Geez, all of that adrenaline must've pushed the pain back."

"Well, at least we can rest a little. I don't think anyone will be coming here anytime soon... I hope." Samus fingered with her gun as she eyed the door suspiciously.

"Kid, how did you end up here?" She suddenly asked. Blaine stiffened; he didn't know. One minute he was sitting in his bedroom, then the next, a strange lady had just knocked him around to wake him up and get him to run with her.

_'Well, the truth can't hurt. This is probably some crazy dream, so the truth can't hurt. Right?'_ He looked up at the two characters, who were watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was going to play a game with my sisters and step-sister, then I got put here, in this lab..." He trailed off, thinking.

"That sounds a little far-fetched." Samus grunted.

"Do what?" He asked, obviously confused by her choice of words.

"Chu..." Pikachu facepalmed, shaking his head. Oh great. The mouse was smarter than the average 8th grader.

Samus blinked at him, before choosing her next words carefully. "It means unbelievable." She paused, then said, "Is that an easier word? Or do I need to use something else?"

Blaine tensed, glaring at her. First the rat, now her?

"Whatever." He grunted, folding his arms on his chest. "Well, tell me why _you're_ here, lady. And what about the rat?"

"I assume Pikachu here was captured and used." She blinked at the yellow mouse, who's red cheeks were sparking.

"Chu." The Pikachu nodded, agreeing.

"And me? ...I'm searching for something that was taken from me, rather forcefully." Her voice dropped, almost to a whisper.

The blonde suddenly asked, "Well, what's your name?" When Blaine didn't answer, she said, "Look, if we're going to travel together, then it would be better if we knew each other."

_'Okay, so I'm definitely staying with this girl.' _He thought. _'Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't trust strangers, but I have no clue where I am, and she seems to know. Maybe she could help me.'_

"Blaine. My name's Blaine." The boy answered. His eyes drifted to Pikachu, who was digging through the storage shelves. Metal parts were shoved into each box, and Pikachu turned its nose up at each box. Was it looking for food?

"Well, my name's Samus." Blaine whipped his head around once she said her name.

"Wait..." He stopped her before she could say anything else.

_"Samus Aran?"_

"Uhm..." She was a little confused by his sudden outburst. "Yes?"

_'There's no way. This is crazy.'_ He tried to calm himself down. _'Somehow - and I pray this is a crazy dream - I got into the game Sharlene brought over.'_


	4. Chapter 4 - This Is Going Way Too Fast

"Oh dear...Is she alright?"

"Zelda, I'm sure she's fine!"

"I just worry. I mean, why was she just lying here? And who is she? I've never seen her before..."

"There's a lot of people we don't know! Maybe she just came here!"

"Peach, how could she have gotten up here? Unless she had wings hidden in the back folds of her neck, I don't see any way she could've-"

"Maybe she teleported?"

Lynna's eyes flickered opened, blurry at first, then clearing up as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Oh, she woke up!" One girl said, hovering over her. Another pushed her gently aside.

"Peach, give the girl some space." The other lady said, giggling.

"Wh-where...?" Lynna attempted to sit up, then flinched, sharply taking a breath as her body began to ache and throb. "Oh geez..."

"Sweetie, rest." One lady placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Don't rush yourself."

"Where...am I?" Lynna gripped her forehead, grunting out the words.

"You're in a stadium in the sky." The lady in the pink dress said, clasping her hands together.

Lynna's eyes widened as she realized who these two were. The one closest to her, hand on her shoulder, was Zelda. The other was Peach.

Lynna wiped her hand over her eyes, thinking that she might have been hallucinating. Nope. She wasn't. These two were really right by her.

They were in a sort of hallway, and cheers rang out all around them. They suddenly grew louder, and both ladies looked up.

"That's our cue." Zelda said, standing up.

"Sweetie, come with us." Peach held out a hand for Lynna to grab. "We can help you find your parents."

_'I'm just dreaming. Don't panic. Don't panic.' _Lynna attempted to calm herself down as she used Peach's hand to rise.

_'J-Just...Go along with it all. Act normal.'_

Lynna followed to the two girls onto the balcony, where it overlooked the stadium. The blonde couldn't help but lean over the edge, gaping at the sight. She was at the floating stadium at the beginning of the game!

Lynna had the fleeting idea that maybe her siblings and Sharlene were in the crowd, but dismissed the thought.

It was just a dream, right?

"Oh, it's starting!" Peach clapped her hands excitedly.

Lynna looked over just in time to see a statue of Mario fly forward, landing on the stage and becoming alive.

Another statue shot to the other side, and Lynna instantly recognized it as Kirby. The little pink puffball, waved his arms excitedly as he became animated, giving the crowd a huge grin.

"READY," The speakers boomed. "SET, BRAWL!"

The crowd let out an excited roar as the two leapt at one another, throwing punches and twisting around one another's attacks.

A few fireballs shot outward on the stage, reaching for Kirby.

The pink character immediately leapt over the fireballs, bringing out a hammer. With a crack, he knocked Mario out, making him return to his statue form.

Peach seemed a little discouraged that Mario had lost so easily to Kirby, but she clapped for the little guy, regardless.

Lynna smiled as she watched Kirby bring Mario back, and the two shook hands.

_'This is actually pretty cool!'_ Lynna thought. _'I wonder if they'll have another fi-'_ "EEK!" Lynna screeched as she looked skyward.

A large ship drifted slowly overhead, dropping the purple gunk that Lynna knew all too well.

Mario and Kirby looked around, eyeing the purple goop suspiciously, then tensed as it became Primids.

Peach leapt off of the balcony, using her umbrella to drift downward.

Zelda was about to teleport, but stopped, looking at Lynna.

"Stay here." The princess ordered.

"No!" Lynna's next words slipped out. "I want to help!"

Zelda eyed her, then slightly nodded, gripping the girl's hand. Within heartbeats, they had teleported and were on the stage, surrounded by the Primids and their cohorts.

Lynna gulped, especially as Mario and Kirby glanced at her oddly.

"Zelda? Whatsa she doing here?" Mario asked, obviously curious.

"She said she could help," Zelda began, magic sparkling at her fingertips as the Primids approached. "And we need all the help we can get."

Kirby blinked at her a few times, then smiled, nodding. He obviously approved of her.

The Primids were slowly advancing.

Lynna felt her hands get clammy as nervousness and fear threatened to engulf her. What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't fight!

"Hey, is that a Pokeball?" Peach pointed to something on her waist.

There was a lump sticking out from the left side of her shirt, attached to a belt.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" Lynna muttered, pulling out the red and white ball. At first, she didn't realize what it was.

Then she gasped; it was a Pokeball!

She had a Pokeball, in her hands!

Excitement bubbled up, but fear immediately replaced it as the enemies leapt forward.

With a terrified squeak, Lynna threw the ball forward, smacking a Primid in the face. The ball opened with a _pop!_ and a black and navy blue creature stood on top of the Primid, growling and snarling.

It was large, almost 4 feet tall, which was only a foot smaller than Lynna. It had snow-white fur, and a dark navy colored face. A scythe shaped horn and tail protruded from its body, and claws to match gave it an intimidating demeanor. Piercing red eyes and large fluffy fur sealed the deal, making it seem like a huge threat.

Lynna almost squealed in joy; it was an Absol! These misunderstood Pokemon were her favourite ever. And boy, were they rare!

She almost forgot about the enemies around her, along with the sounds of fighting from Mario, Peach, Zelda, and Kirby, until a Spaak loomed over her.

The cloud-like monster sparked electricity from it's two rods, and the blonde barely dodged the attack in time.

The Absol leapt forward, bouncing into the air and reaching a tremendous height.

"Aaaab..." It growled, swinging it's head back, horn glowing a silvery color. "SOL!" It unleashed a powerful Razor Wind attack, blowing the Spaak away as it landed on the ground, head held high.

Lynna was impressed; this Pokemon was a tough cookie.

Mario seemed to be struggling, and Lynna noticed it.

"Absol," Lynna called, but the Absol didn't respond. The blonde groaned. It had a nickname! How was she supposed to find out what it was?

She didn't notice a Primid with a sword sneak up behind her, and she would've been stabbed if it hadn't been for the Absol, who roared as it tackled the Primid down.

"Ab!" It growled, using Bite and throwing off the side of the stage.

It then looked back at Lynna, sniffing her worriedly. So it did care about her. It must be hers, if that's the case.

"Sol?" It asked, red eyes glittering.

"I'm fine, thank you." She reached a hand out slowly, and was surprised when the Absol hit her hand with its head, making a contented grunt. It really did adore her!

She didn't think the Absol's head piece would be so warm and fuzzy. It had always seemed too hard, like a helmet. Only the gem on its forehead was cold, as if it were actually made of stone.

"Alright, protect me for a bit, will you?" Lynna asked it, as she tried to think of something.

To her surprise, the Absol nodded, then used a Protect attack, taking in any attacks that the Primids and other enemies wailed on them. Well, that was useful!

Mario was still struggling. Kirby was holding out just fine, and Peach and Zelda were working together to bring down their opponents.

Mario would need help.

"What would I call my Absol if I got one in my White 2...?" Lynna asked herself.

She stopped, then said, "Is your name Hades?" Being into Greek mythology, the blonde hoped this was the right one.

Sure enough, the Absol looked her way, grunting with a nod.

Lynna smiled, determined now. "Alright then, Hades! Let go of your Protect and use Razor Wind!"

"ABSOL!" The Dark type roared, his pink barrier fading and his horn glowing silver.

With a swift swipe, the enemies surrounding them were pushed back a considerable distance.

"Hades! Go help Mario!" She commanded, pointing to the mustachioed man.

"Sol!" The creature nodded, springing forward. Lynna raced after it, watching in awe as it sliced and diced through each enemy, aiding Mario.

Soon Lynna was side-by-side with her new Absol, with all of the Primids gone.

She turned to the Absol, checking for injuries. He was panting heavily and had a few scratches, but his eyes shown with the thrill of battle.

Lynna rubbed his face, then heard a BOOM!

She looked over her shoulder.

A Subspace bomb! She knew what that was almost instantly; the whole stadium was going to explode!

Mario didn't hesitate to jump forward to stop the bomb, which was about to go off in 3 minutes.

Everything after that was a blur. A cannon shot out, blasting Mario to who-knows-where. Peach and Zelda were quickly captured, leaving Kirby and Lynna on their own.

Hades, Lynna, and Kirby stared up at the giant flowery-dinosaur that held Peach and Zelda captive.

Petey Piranha. Even though she had seen this guy in game, she never thought he would be this big or this terrifying.

_'This is the craziet dream ever.'_ She thought, gripping Hades fur for comfort. _'But it seems too real to be a dream... Waaaay too real...'_

She glanced down at Hades, who looked back at up her, determination glowing in his eyes.

_'If this guy's brave enough to do this, then so am I!' _Lynna nodded to her partner, tightening her grip on his fur. The Absol didn't react; either he didn't mind it, or he didn't notice it.

Dream or not, she, Kirby, and Hades were the only three able to get Peach and Zelda out of their cages.

And there was no way Lynna was backing out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hades and Kirby VS Petey

"Hades, use Razor Wind!" Lynna pointed to the giant flower dinosaur, commanding the Disaster Pokemon to charge.

The Absol grunted an agreement, rushing forward with Kirby at his side. The little pink puffball yanked out his hammer, swinging it in a huge circle to made Petey roar with disapproval.

"Aaab..." Hades leapt upward, horn silver once more, swinging his head back. "SOL!" The navy blue and white creature swung his horn forward, sharp wisps of wind hacked at Petey. The red, green, and white monster swung the cages around in an attempt to hit Hades, making the two girls inside scream.

Zelda's cage was flashing a blue hue. She must be trying to teleport out. Whoever designed the cages was a serious genius. Not even her magic or Hades' Razor Wind could cut through the metal bars.

Hades ran back to Lynna's side, snarling at an approaching Primid and making him run in terror.

"Hades," Lynna began, catching the Absol's attention. "I don't know if you can fully understand me, but I pray you can understand this. We need to get those girls out of their prisons!" The blonde pointed to Zelda and Peach's cage.

The Absol's crimson eyes flickered with some unreadable expression. Was it...recognition? He understood her! This Absol had taken every word she had spoken to heart, and now his eyes glinted with the fire of battle.

"Now, go!" Lynna commanded.

Her Absol charged forward to Kirby's side, staring down at the pink character. He exchanged a quick nod with Kirby, then the two leapt for separate cages.

Kirby swung for Peach's cage with his hammer, while Hades leapt for Zelda's cage. Lynna watched with her breath caught in her throat as her Absol dodged an assault from Petey, swiftly dodging any attacks.

Something flashed pink by the Absol; his horn! It was glowing like he was about to use Razor Wind, yet it was a pale pink color.

"ABSOL!" The Dark type roared, swiping its horn in a large arc.

Instead of the silver scythes that always whipped through the air as Hades had attacked, it was pink, and swirled into what seemed like a vortex, reaching for Petey Piranha.

"What was...?" Lynna trailed off, watching the swirling attack sweep around Zelda's cage, and onto Petey's leafy arm, slashing away at him.

Meanwhile, Kirby's hammer hit Peach's cage with a loud thud, as the little guy had missed Petey's arm in an attempt to make him drop the princess's cage.

Hades leapt upward suddenly, catching the bottom of Zelda's cage with his two front paws. His claws screeched on the metal as he held on, his face contorted in a mixture of a snarl and a grimace.

Hades' back legs churned in the air as Petey flailed the cage around, attempting to dislodge the Absol.

Lynna watched, fingers crossed as Hades scrabbled at the edge. She knew what he was trying to do.

If he could just pull himself upward...

Success!

Hades had his front paws inside the cage, with Zelda clamping her hands down onto his paws to help him gain leverage. With a loud grunt and a massive heave, he had his back paws up as well. He was a little squashed along the side of the cage, but he was too determined to try a different tactic.

"Hades, try and break the bars!" Lynna yelled out over the battle cries.

The Absol gave a jerky nod, glancing over his shoulder. His horn began to glow the soft pink color once more, and he slashed at a bar.

Once again, the bars would not break. Some sort of enchantment was keeping the bars from being broken by magical means. Something else had to be done to snap it. And Hades seemed to get an idea.

With a frustrated hiss, he clamped onto the metal bar with his teeth.

Lynna winced; he could seriously injure himself doing this. But the Disaster Pokemon wasn't intending to let go. Wrenching himself backwards, he pulled on the bar.

There was a moment where Hades was stuck in the same position, pulling with all of his might. Lynna, for a split second, thought he would lose teeth due to this stupid strategy.

_Creeeak...CRACK!_ The metal bar bent with a loud snap. Hades let go, spitting out the taste of metal. The marks of his teeth were visible, but the bar was bent in half, snapped right down the middle. He moved his lower jaw in a circular motion, then attempted to move over to the left, heading for another bar.

Zelda followed him, gripping each paw he put through the bars so he could easily move around.

It was a good thing Petey was a little preoccupied with Kirby, as he was flailing his leafy arm that held Peach. Lynna could glimpse Kirby trying to keep his balance, hammer poised to strike.

Hades gripped the next bar in his teeth, prepared to wrench this bar back as well.

Petey had other plans. Upon noticing that Hades was helping Zelda escape, he let out a screech and swung the cage around.

Zelda flew back against the other side of the cage, yelling out in pain as her body hit the metal bars forcefully.

Hades, now without any to hold him to the metal, cried out in pain and shock as his mouth was wrenched from the bar and he was flung across the stadium.

He landed almost at the edge, eyes wide.

When Lynna ran over to him, he shouldered her away, panting and growling all at once. Anger flickered in his crimson depths now.

With a fearsome roar, he launched himself at Petey, using his pink, swirling Razor Wind attack once more. Lynna was sure it wasn't Razor Wind though. She would have to find someone who knew what that attack really was called.

The dinosaur suddenly stumbled forward, right into Hades' attack. Kirby had scrambled onto the back of his neck, and jumped back, hitting him with the hammer he held.

This caused Petey to fumble forward, and fall right into Hades' attack.

With an weak groan, Petey fell forward, and Hades barely jumped out of the way.

Hades rushed forward to help Zelda and Peach, but Lynna pulled him back. She knew what happened next.

_BOOM!_ Petey exploded into a fiery blaze, and both cages were busted open. Zelda's cage, already damaged from Hades' attacks, broke apart easily, and she escaped quickly, rushing to Lynna and Hades. Peach was tumbling out of her cage, since she busted it open, then made it fall sideways to get out through the top.

Kirby had joined the group when a vehicle drifted above their heads.

Somebody dropped the vehicle up above, carrying a huge gun. Lynna gripped Hades tightly, fear shooting through her.

Wario! With his biker outfit and huge girth, along with a creepy smile, he actually seemed kind of intimidating. Not to mention, _he had a huge gun_.

Zelda and Kirby were preparing themselves to dodge anything that came their way, but Wario had other ideas. With an evil cackle, he turned the gun towards Peach, charging it up and releasing a black arrow.

Peach had no time to get up and dodge; she was hit by the arrow, right in the heart. She dropped to the ground, as a statue. And Wario picked her up, hefted her over his shoulder, then cackled once more.

"Good luck you guys!" He grunted. "You're gonna need it!" He jumped backward, off of the stage, caught by his vehicle. He quickly flew off, and Lynna looked back at what he was referring to.

The Subspace bomb! It only had a minute left on its timer. To think that fight only took two minutes.

Kirby seemed to notice the time as well, because he whipped out a tiny little star that grew into a large size. Lynna couldn't quite recall what it was...

Was it a Warp Star? Lynna was pretty sure she had heard Sharlene mention it plenty of times.

Either way, he hopped on it, grabbing Zelda's hand, and yanking her up onto it.

He then reached out for Lynna's hand. The blonde returned Hades, who didn't complain, since he would've made the escape out of the stadium a slower one.

The blonde jumped onto the star, and gasped as it suddenly took off, flying as fast as it could to get away from the bomb.

Lynna looked back at the stadium, just in time to see a flash, then watch as the whole stadium was engulfed in a huge purple vortex that sucked everything up.

"I know, sweetie." Zelda murmured, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. The princess was looking back too, grimacing. "I feel bad as well."

The young girl was a little surprised that Zelda had read her thoughts so easily, but she supposed that it was just an obvious feeling they all felt.

Kirby frowned at the bomb as he looked back as well, then turned forward, his back to the girls as he directed the star higher into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6 - PK Fire!

This was terrifying. In the game, running from the giant Pokey as Lucas hadn't seemed so scary. But she wasn't looking at a platform game like Mario. She could see every possible turn they could've taken, every single 3D object.

This felt way too real to be a dream.

_'Did I really get sucked into the game?'_ She thought as she raced after Lucas. Even as fear and adrenaline fueled her onward, she could feel herself failing. She never was very good at running. Maybe that was why she always failed gym class.

Lucas was smaller, but obviously had more stamina. Sharlene clearly didn't have the strength to keep going like she was, stumbling one foot in front of the other.

Lengthening her stride, she felt her muscles relax a little, until the statue behind her stomped a foot down and made her put on an extra burst of speed.

Having a dad that was six and a half feet tall truly did have its perks. Her legs were long and lanky, which made it easier to run. For every one step she took, Lucas had to take two.

_'I've got to do something.'_ She thought as she gasped and panted alongside Lucas. _'Come on! You're supposed to be the big sister out of your step-siblings! The one who would die for them!'_

It was true. Although they weren't related by blood, Sharlene felt extremely protective of her step-siblings. Little Mai was too shy and quiet to actually handle herself in a scary situation. Blaine was too cocky and reckless; he had gotten hurt in a fist fight before Sharlene intervened at school. Bayla was a calm pacifist, and didn't dare to try and fight, but Sharlene still worried. And Lynna was way too headstrong and brash for her age. The blonde would blindly run into battle if given the chance.

Even though they didn't get all get along sometimes, she still felt something that she knew must be the urge to protect those she felt were weaker than her. Those who were, in her book, considered family.

And those who thought she wouldn't die for them could go screw themselves over.

Now, running and looking back at the giant Porky statue and seeing Lucas gasp in terror as he ran for his life, Sharlene couldn't stop that feeling that welled up inside of her. He was obviously so much younger than her. Probably twelve or thirteen. He was at least Bayla's age, even though he was rather short.

_'C'mon, Sharlene. Think!' _She urged herself. _'You've got to do something.'_ She felt something strange; something she didn't think existed. She didn't notice the magic sparkling at her fingertips as she let the odd sensation surge upward, until...

"PK FIRE!" She yelled out, swiping a hand back. She gaped as the fire swept forward and swirled onto the Porky statue. It exploded in a few places, popping with loud _cracks!_ as it went. The Porky statue didn't stop, but she did see it falter as some fire combusted at its feet.

"Since when...did you have...PSI powers...?" Lucas gasped out, mouth agape.

"You tell me!" Sharlene grunted, her legs beginning to throb.

The Porky statue seemed to be falling behind. They had a chance! Maybe it would give up and tire out.

Sharlene rushed forward a little faster, determined to outrun the statue. Her legs pumped furiously, and they pounded with pain. Her heart was still caught in her throat as the statue's huge feet hit the ground with huge thuds.

There was a huge rock; boy, that looked familiar. It was arched upward, and slightly resembled the kopje in The Lion King. She wondered if-

"AAH!" Lucas cried out, stumbling to the ground and hitting his face on the concrete. His leg! It was caught in some wire on the ground!

_'Just like in the game!'_ She thought, eyes widening as she slowly skidded to a halt. This was one of those moments where she envied how Bayla could easily keep up with Sharlene's fast and lanky gait. The younger girl was always easily able to stop spontaneously, then charge off into a differnt direction, while Sharlene had to slow down before turning.

As Sharlene stopped and prepared to dart forward, a leg gave out underneath her. She fell to the ground, gasping, each breath a struggle as she tried to catch her breath, although she tried to will herself to get up and save Lucas.

The little blonde trying to get out of the wire, but the Porky statue was looming closer.

Lucas covered his face with his hands, cowering, while Sharlene could only watch. Her body wouldn't listen to her, and she almost, for a fleeting moment, was afraid Lucas was going to get squashed.

"PK Thunder!" Someone yelled out. The blue ball of lightning surged upward, swooped overhead, then hit the Porky statue in the face, making it fall backwards.

Sharlene blinked in astonishment as someone with a blue and yellow shirt and a red and blue baseball cap drifted downward. Magic sparkled over his red shoes as he touched down, smirking at the Porky statue.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaimed, smiling. The boy helped Lucas get out of his trap, and Sharlene, finally getting her second wind, pushed herself up to run over and help.

"It's a good thing I arrived when I did!" Ness grunted, pulling Lucas up. "You wouldn't have lasted long!"

The black haired boy suddenly turned to Sharlene. "And who would you be? I didn't see you trying to help Lucas out!"

"Do you have..." Sharlene began, still panting. "...any idea...how long we've been running...?"

Ness raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Whatever. Nobody's hurt, and that's what matters. You still didn't answer my first question."

"Sharlene." The brunette grunted out, her eye on the large statue.

The Porky statue had suddenly picked itself up, creaking as it did so.

"Someone may get hurt if we don't do something!" Sharlene groaned, staring up at the Porky statue.

"Ah, I've got this." Ness waved a hand, obviously unconcerned about the whole situation.

He closed his eyes, his body beginning to glow. "PK Pulse!" He yelled out, a green burst of light flying upward. It reached into the Porky statue, making the inside of it glow an odd green color.

Ness, Lucas, and Sharlene looked away as the statue exploded, the rubble flying around them.

"Piece of cake." Ness grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Not quite!" Lucas gasped, watching as Porky himself appeared in his spider-like carriage.

The contraption shuffled its way towards the three, and Ness flicked a hand outward. "Pk Fire!"

The fire exploded into a pillar of flames, stopping the machine in its tracks.

Sharlene remembered that she had done PK Fire just a few moments ago. How had she done that...?

She waited for that odd feeling to surge to the surface once more, but nothing came. She frowned, watching as Lucas used a PK Freeze attack. Where was that weird sensation?

Ness looked back at her as he used PK Thunder once more.

"Are you going to help or what?" He grunted.

Sharlene blinked at him, then said, "G-gimme a minute."

He nodded, then turned back to the battle, dodging a lunge from one of Porky's spider legs.

Sharlene closed her eyes, trying to find that odd power she had felt earlier.

Did she only use that PSI power because she was here, in this world? At this point in time, everything felt too real to be a dream. She figured that she was, indeed, sucked into the game.

How did the people in the Mother series use PSI? She assumed they tapped into that power. She attempted to search herself for that one spot where her PSI was hidden. For a moment, she had found nothing, and assumed that maybe it was Lucas that had used that fire attack.

But she clearly remembered yelling out "PK Fire!", and Lucas seemed shocked that she had used the attack.

Wait...There was something indescribable there. She reached into it, and opened her eyes, feeling the now familiar sensation she had felt. Looking down at her hands, she could see magic sparkle at her fingertips.

With a smirk, she swung her hand out, tapping into that energy.

"PK Fire!" She yelled out, satisfaction welling in her as the fire attack reached for Porky's machine and swept in a huge circle around it, engulfing the machine in flames.

Pops came from the exploding flames as they combusted in random spots on the machine. The Porky inside seemed very enraged, since he couldn't see or do anything.

Sharlene's gaze drifted to Ness and Lucas, who were looking back at her. Lucas gave her a small nod and smile, while Ness gave her a thumbs up, smirking.

Ness easily finished off the machine, since it was basically toasted by the time Sharlene's PK Fire attack wore off.

Porky's machine hobbled off, clanking and creaking as if it were about to fall apart.

Sharlene joined the two boys, who were panting from the effort, but smiled, nonetheless.

"Ness, quick question." Lucas asked. "Have you met any other people here? Sharlene's looking for some other kids."

The boy in the baseball cap glanced at the brunette, then shook his head. "Nope. Haven't found anyone else. Say, where did she come from, Lucas?"

Before either of the other two kids could explain, a vehicle dropped something onto the Lion King-like rock the were by.

Sharlene took in a sharp breath. Wario! The man in the yellow biker outfit cackled something, then caught the big black gun his vehicle had dropped.

"Well, I'm getting lucky today! Two catches in one day! Maybe three or four if I'm lucky!" He laughed, grinning.

Wario looked at all three of the kids standing before him. Ness was the one his gun targeted. It would be better to get the bigger threat, right?

He shot out a dark arrow, but Ness quickly avoided.

Sharlene knew Wario wouldn't target them quite yet. She watched, tense, as Ness dodged each shot, flipping in the air and twisting nimbly.

Wario made a clicking noise, then turned to Sharlene.

The brunette tensed. This wasn't what happened in the story mode! But it made sense, since she was no eligible to be shot. He shot one blast towards her, and Sharlene rolled to the side, somersaulting onto the ground and popping back up on her feet.

Who knew taking a month of tumbling lessons could help you out?

Wario grunted in annoyance. He aimed for Lucas, who didn't even notice quite yet.

Sharlene had rolled away a considerable amount, and she was still tuckered out from the running, despite having a long rest. Sharlene saw what was about to happen. Her instincts kicked in, and she charged forward, only to trip over her own foot. What a great time to be her clumsy self!

Lucas looked back up at Wario, saw the arrow come for him. Sharlene had forgotten what was going to happen next, and she was shocked to watch as Ness pushed Lucas out of the way, and took the hit.

He dropped as a statue, and Wario jumped off of the rock, stomping towards the statue.

Lucas, who had fallen, scrambled backwards, gasping in shock and fear. He pushed himself up and ran off in a random direction, just as the skies opened up and rain pelted the concrete.

"You going to join that coward?" Wario grunted to Sharlene, catching her attention. He grinned as he picked up Ness's statue and laughed at it.

Sharlene knew how to bring Ness back, but something pulled her away from doing so. Lucas had just run off to who-knows-where. And right now, she felt that she needed to help him.

Picking herself up, she began to run after him, but suddenly stopped, looking at Wario. The biker saw pure hatred flash in her hazel-green eyes.

"You bastard." She growled, almost too soft for him to hear above the approaching thunder and lightning. "Don't think I won't hurt you next time we meet."

He was a little shocked she had said this. Who exactly was she? He didn't recognize her from the list of good guys he was supposed to get. Then again, he didn't recognize that blonde and her strange navy blue and snow white creature either...

He shrugged, tossing the statue and his gun onto his vehicle. He drove away, pondering the two girls. Who exactly were they...?

.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, Sharlene was looking for Lucas. She heard sniffling in an old shack with a hot dog on the top of it.

This was a ruined zoo after all.

Assuming this was who she was looking for, she called his name softly.

The noise stopped, blue eyes peered over the shack counter, terrified and upset.

"Wh-what?" Lucas sniffled, blinking up at her.

Sharlene sighed as she took in his sorry state. The poor kid must feel like he let Ness down.

With a grunt, she heaved herself onto the counter, then into the shack. It was dirty and musty in here, with a few cobwebs stuck in corners.

"You alright?" She asked gently. That protective feeling that was oh-so familiar made her pity the little boy.

Lucas looked down at his hands, shaking a little and sniffling. "Yeah...I guess..."

Sharlene knelt down, blinking at him. "I know you're worried and upset about Ness..."

Lucas looked up at her, surprised. "How did you...?"

"I have four younger step-siblings," She smiled. "I've become accustomed to helping them out." Lucas blinked at her, then looked down at his hands again.

"I...I should've done something...But I ran off like a coward..." He looked away, tears sparkling at the edge of his eyes.

He was a little startled when Sharlene placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back." She said, determined. "I promise that. But right now, you need to get out of this shack."

Lucas blinked up at her, then pulled her into a tight hug. She was a little surprised at first, but returned the gesture. He obviously needed comfort more than anything, and Sharlene was willing to give him that.

"Thanks." He muttered, letting go of his embrace. Standing up, Sharlene offered a hand. He took it, pulling himself up, then dusting off his pants.

Sharlene kicked open the door to the old shack, since she didn't really want to mess with the dirty doorknob. She lead Lucas out, and the two began walking in a random direction.

_'Poor kid...'_ She thought, looking at Lucas. _'Ness must've been the only person he knew around here.'_

She suddenly felt rather determined to help Lucas out.

Why was she so insistent on helping the kid? Was it because he was just a kid who really needed help right now? He was bound to meet someone else later on though.

Or was it because he reminded her of her siblings? He was shy and quiet, like Mai, yet cheery, like Lynna and Blaine. He even was calm in some situations, like Bayla, always thinking different things through if backed up.

Either way, she had made a promise to him.

And Sharlene wasn't the type of person to break promises.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wrath of A Deity

Marth watched on the edges of a ruined castle as something large and spherical was dropped onto the battlefield. It was rather far away, and didn't seem like it'd pose any sort of threat.

It had a large red X painted on the front, and two robots surrounded it. Somebody was floating in the air, his identity an enigma because of his green cloak.

The two robots on the ground waved farewell, then opened the sphere up.

Nothing immediate took place, and for a few minutes, Marth just squinted at the object, a little puzzled. Was it supposed to do anything?

He gasped when it flashed, then it became a huge purple ball. It consumed everything around it; huge clouds of dirt were blown upward, then pulled right into the slowly growing vortex.

Seeing a bunch of purple glop drop onto the battlefield in front of it, Marth unsheathed his sword, especially as his eyes lay on the green cloaked figure hovering above them. As he watched, the blobs became figures, stomping towards the castle, a huge armada that wasn't going to stop, the explosion looming behind them.

The prince turned away from the carnage he looked down on, dashing off his perch and into the ruined castle.

As he dropped to the castle's second level, the enemies had already invaded. Marth hacked away at a few Primids before hurrying on his way.

He had to get to the bottom of this. Why was a bomb just set off? And what was with all of the weird and strange enemies? Marth was determined to find out what was going on.

On the way there, he almost passed by the body of a brunette. If her pained groans hadn't stopped him, he would've kept going and left her behind.

Stooping down, he examined her for any external injuries. She was rather small, compared to him. She had short brown hair that ended at her shoulders, and her brow was furrowed as she moaned in pain.

She seemed fine.

Marth waited a moment, hoping she would at least wake up. It didn't take too long for the girl to open her eyes, flickering them as her vision tried to focus.

She slowly pushed herself up, groaning a little more.

"Wh...Where..."

"Are you alright?" Marth asked, watching the entrance to the hallway for any enemies. She was lucky nobody had found her.

"Y-yeah...I think so..." The girl rubbed her head, brown-green eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

There was a small silence between the two, before the girl spoke. "Where am I, exactly?" She asked, rubbing her head as if something bothered.

"You're in a castle of mine. Right now, we're under attack."

"What?" The girl blinked at him in astonishment.

Marth settled back on his knees. "I just found you here a few minutes ago." Then his gaze met hers, scanning her for any sort of answers. "Wait...how did you get in here? I've been watching from the top of the castle for a while now. I didn't see you come inside in any way."

The girl paused, looking around before saying, "I don't even know myself."

"You have amnesia?" Marth asked.

"No, no. I don't. I can remember what happened before..." She paused, staring at a wall as she thought, then said, "I need to leave."

"Like I said, the castle is under attack, and I don't have time to escort y-"

"I need to leave this castle." She cut him off, slowly standing up. "Whether you come or not, I'm going."

She slowly walked out of the room she was in, then stopped, peering back.

She was clearly giving him one last chance.

Marth blinked at her, then sighed. She wouldn't stand a chance alone. She didn't seem to possess any sort of qualities that would help, other than stubbornness.

The girl gave him a little smile. "Thank you." She said. "I'll have to pay you back for this."

Marth nodded, stopping at her side. "Well, what's your name? I'm Marth."

"Nice to meet you, Marth. I'm Bayla."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bouncing through the jungle treetops, a monkey with a baseball cap and a T-shirt skidded to a stop at a lakeshore. He panted as he surveyed his surroundings. Surely someone was in this jungle. Surely someone would help him!

There! A ship off to his right! It looked like it was in bad shape... The little monkey began to go to his new destination, when something emerged from the water.

Surging upward, the green serpent flicked its crimson gaze from the little monkey to the wrecked ship. It's intricate yellow markings brightened then dimmed as it roared viciously, making the little monkey tremble.

It obviously wasn't happy about something! Had he invaded his territory? Or was it because of the wrecked aircraft?

With a ground shaking growl, it charged up a Hyper Beam attack, then watched as it exploded on the ship, setting it ablaze. The little monkey yelped in terror.

While it seemed like it was time to go for the little monkey, the flying serpent had other plans. Swooping forward, his clawed hand wrapped itself around the monkey, and he weaved back towards the lake, roaring in rage.

And this was when a little girl decided to wake up. A deafening uproar jolted her awake. With a gasp, she sat up, then moaned in agony. Her whole body throbbed for some unknown reason.

Her short brown hair was in her face, and it took her several tries to get it out of her face. Then she stopped, blue-green eyes widening.

She was alone.

And there was a huge green dragon in front of her.

Not to mention, it was about to eat a little monkey wearing a baseball cap and a t-shirt.

Did anyone mention she was up a huge tree, right below the smoking carnage of a wrecked ship? Well, once the little girl realized what was going on, she let out a scream of fear at what she saw.

Coming face to face with Rayquaza can actually be quite scary. Especially to an eight year old who hated anything scary. Besides video games. Those weren't scary. Those weren't things that could jump out and eat your face off at any given moment.

And locking eyes with the Ozone Pokemon's yellow glare, her heart seemed to stop and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

This was truly terrifying.

Luckily, a figure leapt out of the ship, freeing the creature the great deity held.

The animal hit the dirt, fumbling for its lost cap, then turned around in time to see his savior make the Pokemon's Hyper Beam attack bounce back. With a huge crack, the powerful attack connected with the creature's jaw, and it fell back with a humongous splash.

The girl watched in awe as she looked at the figure who had saved both her and the monkey.

He was clearly some sort of canine. Most likely, he was either a fox or a jackal, yet he stood on his hind legs. He wore some sort of green outfit with a white jacket over top of it. Red and gray boots and gloves added to his appearance. He held some sort of gun and wore a silvery visor. A belt on his waist held a small, six-sided, flat object with a blue center.

And this was where the reflecting shield had come from. As his blue shelter faded away, his visor clicked into place over his left eye. He turned to the monkey, pointing at the dragon, then up at eight year old's place while babbling something out.

The monkey tensed, fur beginning to bristle, but once he locked eyes with the little girl in the tree, he seemed to relax. He nodded, then came towards the girl's direction.

With a squeak, she began to back away from her hiding spot.

Big mistake.

Within that short amount of time, Rayquaza surged out of his hiding place, roaring his anger and disapproval. This scared the little girl, and made her leg slip between two branches. With a terrified scream, she felt herself free-fall...

Then someone caught her.

Uncovering her eyes, she blinked at the monkey holding her hand, hanging from a thick branch. To her bafflement, she thought she knew the monkey. She couldn't quite put a finger on it though...

The primate dropped her onto another thick branch, just below his. He swung down, then landed next to the girl, barely shaking the tree branch.

It made some sort of noise. It sounded concerned.

"I-I'm fine..." She mumbled, smiling. "Thank you."

The monkey smiled, then swung down to the ground. When the girl tried to follow, he shook his head, waving his hands around wildly. He pointed to the flying serpent, then went to join the canine.

The animal in the jacket didn't seem to have any problems dodging attacks. Landing attacks was another thing entirely.

Rayquaza, enraged, charged up another Hyper Beam. _POP!_ The dragon swung its head around as something small and sharp hit it in the back of the head. The monkey was equipped with two wooden guns, both containing peanuts. It made a laughing sound, then bounced away from a wild swing from the dragon's tail.

The little girl watched the battle, tense, afraid someone was going to get hurt or killed.

Rayquaza was slowly overcome with rage, and his attacks were becoming frantic. The clothed canine and monkey could barely get in a hit.

The Ozone Pokemon let out an ear-splitting screech, then rushed forward, swerving to swipe a clawed hand at one of the two.

While the monkey dodged with a quick cartwheel, the canine was hit and catapulted into a tree, slumping down and clutching his side.

Forgetting what the monkey had told her, the little girl had clambered down from the tree and dashed towards the canine. She darted past the monkey, who was distracting Rayquaza with well-aimed peanut shots.

She skidded to a stop, crouching beside the canine.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She gasped. The canine glanced at her, teeth mashed together as he clutched at his side.

"Y-Yeah..." Surprisingly, the canine spoke English, and the little girl could understand him. "Damn, that hurt."

The little girl didn't gasp at the profound language; instead, she looked towards the monkey, who had barely dodged an attack.

She scanned the Rayquaza for any sort of weak point. This must be just like Blaine's Black Ops games. You had to hit the enemy in just the right spot to take them out easily. She's played shooting games of all kinds before.

Maybe...? "Can I use one of your guns?" The little girl asked, surprising the canine.

"Look, kid, I don't think that's a good-" "May I please use one of your guns?" Her voice was stern, but at least she had the sense to be polite.

The canine grumbled something, but handed a gun that had been clicked into his belt on his waist.

With a polite smile, she stood up, then aimed. For a moment, it seemed like she wasn't going to do anything. The canine eve thought she didn't know how to use it. Then she pulled the trigger.

The laser beam darted through the air, heading for the dragon's face. It hit him square in the eye with deadly accuracy.

With a roar of pain, Rayquaza screeched, scrabbling at its left eye. The canine's jaw dropped.

Blood welled out at an alarming rate, but the little girl didn't let up. With a another pull of the trigger, she shot it on its nose, making it wail in agony.

It swung its head towards her, but was hit in the nose again. A peanut hit it on its right cheek as the monkey fired his gun.

Peanuts and lasers assaulted it and it slowly slunk to the ground, surprisingly submitting.

The little girl slowly walked closer to it, stopping once she was a meter away.

It was bloody and battered, and seemed exhausted. The little girl waved the monkey off, who wanted to object, then slowly reached towards its nose.

When her hand was laid gently on its scaly nose, its right eye shot open, and its lips began to lift in a snarl.

"Hush..." The girl soothed. "Just go back to the water... You'll be fine..." The dragon blinked at her, then lifted its head slowly, allowing her hand to slide off gently. It stared down at her, then surged upward, diving back into the water.

All was silent, until the canine walked up to her. He snatched the gun out of her hand. "That was too dangerous. Why in the world did you do that?" He growled at her. The little girl flinched a little, not used to being talked to in a harsh tone of voice.

"I-I was only trying to help..." "And you could've gotten killed." He jabbed her chest with a finger. "I have to admit, that was some seriously sharp-shooting, but it wouldn't have mattered if you were eaten."

The little girl bit her bottom lip, obviously trying to think of a good excuse, but gave up as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was considerably quieter, contrasting the sharp tone she had given him before.

The animal in the white jacket's ear flicked as he stared down at her, then turned away. He lifted his hand in a farewell, then began to walk away.

Unfortunately, the monkey decided to drag him back and chatter something to him. The canine simply ignored him and began to walk away, only to be dragged by the collar of his jacket.

The little girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight, which caught the attention of the monkey and the canine.

The monkey chattered something to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand it. The canine did, however.

"He wants to know if you want to come. Stupid idea though..." The canine crossed his arms, still being clutched by his jacket collar, which he was hesitant to wiggle out of just to escape his "enslavement."

The little girl seemed to shrink back as she thought. "I...I don't know..."

The canine had picked himself up within a few heartbeats, and dusted himself off, while the monkey tilted his head at her expectantly.

"Whatever. We're going." The canine grunted, accepting the fact that he would have to partner up with the little primate in the baseball cap.

"You're just going to leave me?" The little girl questioned.

"Well, you don't seem to want to come."

"..."

"Fine then." The canine begins to walk away.

She mumbles something, which makes him stop. "Hmm?" He looks at her over her shoulder.

She doesn't repeat it at first, then says, a little louder, "I'm only 7...I don't know what to do..."

The canine's eyes widen with a mixture of shock and guilt. Guilt, since he had no idea how young she was when he had scolded her. Shock, because of her skills with a hand gun. Seriously, where had she been able to do that?

The monkey looked up at the canine expectantly. The little girl awaited an answer. And she brightened when he said, "C'mon, kid." He turned away to walk off, and the little girl ran to catch up with him, the monkey in tow.

"So, what's your names?" She asked, a small smile on her face. "I'm Mai!"

"I'm Fox." The canine grunted, not looking back. "And the monkey's name is Diddy."

There was a small moment of silence, until the little girl said softly, "Diddy...Kong?"

The monkey and canine stopped, and when Diddy chattered something to Fox, he translated.

"How did you know his name?"

Their gazes met a face filled with confusion and horror. Mai seemed to begin shaking.

"I knew I recognized the monkey..."

**A/N: You know what? I'm going to start doing author notes. **

**Why didn't I do this before?**

**Well, I really didn't want to at first, but then I went on a two-week vacation, then I was gone for another week for band camp, and I thought, "Eh, I should at least explain what happened."**

**But now you know!**

**So, thanks to all of my followers and the people who've commented. I really _really_ appreciate it.**

**Like.**

**You have no idea.**

**I hope you like where I'm going to be taking this.**

**So, uh...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And see you some other time.**

***poof***


	8. Chapter 8 - Hidden Courage

"Alright, let me get this straight." Samus was ticking off different parts of Blaine's unbelievable tale he had spun. The three characters were still sitting in the storage room, and Pikachu had somehow managed to find some berries for Pokemon. Blaine had to admit, Oran berries were pretty good.

"You've been sucked into a game, with would be this "game," which by the way, is called the World of Trophies, or the Smash Realm. We're like an alternate universe." Blaine, face filled with Oran berry juice, waved the last statement off, gesturing for her to continue.

"You have three sisters and a step-sister who are probably with you, unless this is some weird and psychotic dream. And if this isn't a trick of the mind, you need to find your family and get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Pegged it to a tee." Blaine muttered, cheeks swollen with food. Hey, he always had room for an extra little food.

Samus stared at him, unblinking, silent as she thought. Then she stood up, and went towards the door.

Pikachu darted to her side, ready to leap out and attack any approaching robots, which were called ROBs, according to Samus.

"What about the food?" He scrambled to his feet. "Do you want to gorge on food and become captured, or get out of here and find your family?"

Blaine froze, blinking at her in confusion. She hadn't seemed to believe his tale before now.

"Family first." He answered, swallowing the last of the berries.

"Out of curiousity," Samus began as Blaine joined her. "Are they older or younger than you?"

"Both. One's almost 15, another's almost 8, then the last two are 12 and 11."

"I'm assuming the 8 year old can't handle herself."

"Hell yeah, she can. Finest sharp-shooter I've ever met, thanks to our dad."

"What about the others?"

"My step-sister - she's fifteen - could definitely hold her own in a fight. The 12 and 11 year old girls though..." He shrugged, his brown eyes half-closed as he thought.

"Whatever. We need to go." The girl grunted, slowly opening the door.

The three proceeded with caution, not running into much trouble. A bot or two got in their way, but it was quickly dispatched.

After maneuvering through endless hallways and going through countless doors, Samus, Pikachu, and Blaine entered a control room. Well, it was kind of like one. It had plenty of screens and flashing buttons to scream, "Hey, press stuff and you control what happens!"

The screen depicted various rooms, which had something different in each one. Samus's eyes locked onto the larger screen. "That's," she began. "What I'm after."

Blaine stared at the orange Power Suit. He didn't know much about the Metroid games, but he knew two key factors.

One; Samus was a girl.

Two; Her Power Suit was where she got most of her powers from.

"How to get in there though...?" He said, almost absentmindedly as he thought.

Samus glanced at him, then around the room. Blaine didn't notice she had been rummaging through different unlocked drawers until she thrust something into his hands.

Blaine fingered the blue, pulsing object. It was a rather simple pistol, with blue veins creeping through it, suggesting that it had special energy within that allowed it to fire beams easily.

"Erm...What's this for?"

"Well you're going to need something to stay alive." Samus simply stated, arms crossed. "What, did you think you could just sit on the sidelines and let us do the hardwork?"

"Pika!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon agreed, arms crossed like her.

"Don't get your pants in a knot, you two." Blaine waved his hand in the air as if he were swatting the statement away like it was a bothersome fly. "I was planning on getting some sort of weapon anyways."

"Sure you were." Blaine caught the sarcasm in Samus's voice as she smirked, shaking her head. "Regardless, we need to find that Power Suit." The blonde pointed to the large screen.

Blaine stepped closer, standing on his tiptoes just to see if he could tell the room apart from any of the others. "I guess we'll just have to go through every room until we find it."

"Afraid so. We better move." The boy nodded and spun on his heels to chase after Samus and Pikachu. Her looked down at the gun, pulling back the top cover of it. It clicked softly, and the trigger snapped into place.

It's a good thing he knew how to work a pistol.

.:.:.:.:.

Bayla easily kept stride with Marth as they dashed through the various corridors.

"Duck!" The prince yelled out. The brunette obliged, and she felt a rush of wind as Marth's sword swung forward and stabbed into a Primid that had tried to ambush them from the side.

"You've got quick reflexes." He stated, pulling his sword back to his side. "Pretty fast too."

"I need to be to keep up with my step-sister." Bayla answered, straightening and looking at the purple globs that the Primid left behind.

"I'm assuming this is who you spoke of before?" Bayla had quickly filled him in as they traveled. While he was a little uncertain about her "travel into a game realm," he didn't say anything out loud.

"Yes, she's one of my four family members." The brunette dodged a lunge from another Primid as they stopped, and Marth quickly finished it with an uppercut. "I believe she may have been taken in here with me and my other three siblings."

The two continued to go through the castle, stopping in a dining hall. There were a few plates on the table, white and shiny, and a couple of crystal clear goblets near the tableware.

Stuck in the middle of the table was a small hand knife. When Bayla gave him a questioning glance, Marth grinned sheepishly at her. "I, ah, may have had a little party a few months ago. Invited a few friends over."

Bayla shook her head and chuckled. "It's fine. I'm not some OCD freak."

"A what?"

"OCD. Obsessive Cleaning Disorder?"

"Never heard of it."

"I figured..." The girl sighed as she began to run across the room to reach the other end, Marth in tow.

Obviously, the Primid armada didn't intend for them to escape so easily. Primids holding laser swords dropped down, blocking the exit and swinging their weapons menacingly. More blocked the exit, and others came in from under the table, on the ceiling, in every direction.

Marth took up a defensive stance at Bayla's, ready to defend.

That is, until he realized she was gone.

The brunette had taken a risky move, and was lunging for the table, which was blocked by a Primid or two. She dodged one punch, then another, weaving her way skillfully between them. She jumped onto the table, rolling to keep from harming herself too severely, then gripped two hands on the knife.

If Sharlene had been watching, she would've had a tiny Legend of Zelda fangirl moment. Bayla ripped it out from the wooden table, and swung it behind her as a Primid came forward. She gasped, eyes widening, as the Primid was cut through the head, instantly dissolving.

Bayla mashed her teeth at what she had just done, since she was a pacifist, but shook her head to clear her mind.

_'They aren't people.'_ She told herself as she stabbed another right through the head from her perch on the table. Marth was dancing around, his sword glinting as he attacked. _'I can kill them because they're threatening me. Get over yourself!'_ Bayla scolded herself as she made another Primid disintegrate.

Marth beckoned her to proceed, and the two attacked the sword Primids together, catching them by surprise.

They continued to run through the hallways, attacking any who came in their way.

Upon reaching the front gate, Marth pulled down on the iron pulley, cracking it enough for Bayla to slip through.

Marth slipped under as the gate closed. "Won't you be stuck outside now?" Bayla questioned.

"I have ways of getting back in." He reassured her, taking the lead.

Now that Bayla was outside, she could see the huge purple ball, expanding even as they stared at it.

"Is that...?" "Yes." Marth answered her unspoken question. "Something strange is going on. I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"I'm coming with you." Bayla's statement obviously shocked him, since he gaped at her.

"You're kidding." The brunette shook her head in response.

"Nope." She stated. "I'm coming with you."

Marth would've argued, but it was obvious she was going to be stubborn about her decision, just like before.

"Better keep up then." He muttered. No sooner had these words escaped his lips, he darted off, across the deserted battlefield.

Bayla quickly followed, squeaking as a Primid attempted to attack them.

She quickly dispatched, then let out a huge breath she had no idea she was holding.

This was going to be interesting.

**AN: Whoo! This one was fun to make! You guys finally get some insight on Bayla, whom I think is my favourite out of these five kids in the story, and I think she's been tossed to the side for too long.**

**Did I mention four out of five of these kids are based off of real life people? **

**Nope? **

**Whoops.**

**Now, I may sound like I'm being biased, but the person I based Bayla off of is honestly my favourite out of the four people in real life. **

**I won't say anything about this particular girl, since it would spoil a bit about Bayla, but I really do like depicting her character. **

**And of course, Blaine gets a gun. **

**Because.**

**You know.**

**He needs something.**

**And I don't know what else to do for him. I've actually had a little trouble with Blaine. Hopefully, I can depict him easier as I go.**

**So thanks for reading, and I'll have a chapter soon. :3**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Rocky Start

Lucas and Sharlene walked on in silence, eyes gazing straight ahead as they walked.

Lucas looked back at one point, worry and sadness clouding his gaze, and Sharlene couldn't help but look back with him as they kept walking through the abandoned zoo.

"Don't worry," She reassured him. "We'll find him."

Lucas blinked up at her, then grunted as he bumped into someone. Sharlene almost clipped the stranger's shoulder with her own, and she swerved to the side to avoid hitting the person.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled, glancing at the person. She almost reeled back in surprise.

It was the Pokemon Trainer, and he put a hand in front of Lucas, who had attempted to walk around him.

"Stop." The trainer muttered. "Look." Gathering in front of the three was various globs of that purple gunk.

"Shadow Bugs." Sharlene growled, the name of the substance finally coming to her mind.

As the Shadow Bugs formed into Primids, Lucas gasped, eyes widening in horror.

Sharlene gulped as well, eyes darting from one forming Primid to another.

The Pokemon Trainer seemed unconcerned. "Don't worry about it! I've got this." He popped a Pokeball off of his belt, and as he pressed the middle button and it grew larger, the ball began to tremble, as if the creature inside was excited to get out and tackle the challenge head-on.

He tossed it into the air, and the ball opened, revealing the blue turtle that resided inside.

"Squirtle!" It exclaimed, taking up a defensive stance.

The trainer opened his mouth to say a command, but Sharlene cut him off.

"PK Fire!" She yelled out, swiping her hand from left to right.

She smirked as the fire swept from her fingertips to their intending targets, disintegrating the Primids and their Shadow Bugs.

The trainer frowned at her, since she clearly ruined his dramatic moment, but gave her a nod, tipping his red cap up.

The three charged forward, with Squirtle and Sharlene whipping attacks left and right. The brunette noticed Lucas was being hesitant to attack, most likely out of fear.

Sharlene took it upon herself to defend him offensively, knocking back any Primids that tried to take them down. Her eyes often glanced towards Squirtle, who was skillfully and nimble dodging any attacks while offensively defending his trainer. The turtle seemed very determined to fight his way through the mob while keeping his owner safe.

After fighting through wave after wave of Primids, for what seemed like an eternity, the enemies were all taken down.

Lucas was panting from trying to keep up with the taller kids, and so was the Pokemon Trainer. Squirtle seemed a little exhausted, but Sharlene seemed to be in the worst shape.

Having used all her PSI to defend herself and Lucas, she slumped to the ground, leaning on a dusty and dirty old wall. She took in deep breaths as she attempted to slow her heart. The adrenaline of the battle still coursed through her, and she had to admit, she enjoyed it, even if all she could do was PK Fire.

But it sapped away at her strength, and she leaned back, letting out a humongous breath.

Lucas ran to her side. "You didn't have to waste all of your PSI." "I had to do something to keep us both safe." She moaned. "I don't know anything else."

Lucas winced, grimacing, and Sharlene realized she had hit some sort of sore spot. "Sorry; did I say something wrong?"

"N-No..." Lucas muttered, looking at the concrete. "I just...I should've at least thought about you. I could've helped in some way..."

Sharlene couldn't help but smile at the boy's worries. "Hey, I'm fine." She sat up, and crossed her legs, since some strength had returned to her. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Well thanks, you guys." The two kids looked at the Pokemon Trainer, who had spoken. He was standing up from tending to Squirtle, and returned his Water type back into his ball. "I appreciated the help." The trainer nodded, then began to walk off.

Lucas looked after him, and Sharlene beheld the familiar scene of Lucas thinking, most likely about Ness. The brunette pushed herself up, leaning against the wall for support as Lucas tore his eyes from the ground and towards the Pokemon Trainer.

"Let's go." She muttered, gaining a confused look from him.

"We're just going to go with a strange kid we don't even know?"

"Well, you went with me." Sharlene pointed out. "You must trust me to some degree. He could help us find Ness."

_'Even though I know where he's going to end up.'_ Sharlene thought, holding her tongue from saying anymore.

Lucas looked at his hands, then nodded, a determined glint in his blue eyes. The two raced after the Pokemon Trainer, who turned around in surprise. Once they explained the situation, he put his hands behind his head.

"I don't see why you two can't come. But if we come across some Pokemon, you guys gotta help me out." He stated, smirking.

Lucas nodded, while Sharlene rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"So, what's your names? I gotta get to know you guys somehow."

"I'm Lucas, and this is Sharlene." The blonde answered.

The trainer nodded. "I'm Red."

.:.:.:.:.

"Look, my Squirtle's the best Pokemon around these parts. He could take on anything."

"Could he have taken on that whole armada of enemies?"

"Erm..."

"Exactly. The way I see it, you need t-"

"I don't need you to tell me how to raise my Pokemon."

"Hey, I'm just giving some tips. Chill tiger, no need to get snappy."

"Maybe you should just stay out of my business."

"Maybe you shouldn't act like a know-it-all."

"Maybe _you_ should learn some manners. We've barely met and you're already bashing on me."

"_Excuse me_. You're the one that claimed that your Squirtle could beat me up in a battle."

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed behind the two arguing kids. It had started when they began talking about what they were doing here. Red had said his Squirtle was the best Pokemon ever, and he was only getting more Pokemon just to show off to his friends. Apparently, this ticked Sharlene off, and she scolded him for it. The kid shrugged and said his Squirtle wasn't being used as a tool, but Sharlene obviously felt differently. She immeadiately began ticking off ways he could raise his Pokemon to become better, and telling him to treat his Squirtle right, but Red just waved it off like it was nothing, saying he was doing just fine and so was Squirtle.

Lucas had to admit, Red was extremely smug and arrogant. The three had only been together for five minutes before Sharlene and Red had begun butting heads.

Then again, from what Lucas knew about Sharlene, he knew she was very hot-headed and determined. This determination seemed to fuel her to win the argument.

The blonde tried to tune out the conversation, until he heard his name being called.

"Come again?" He asked, looking up at Red and Sharlene, who were staring back at him expectantly.

"I said, don't you agree?" Sharlene repeated, not losing her temper with him.

"Oh, so you're not rude to him, but you're rude to me." Red grumpily stated, arms crossed.

"Was I talking to you?" Sharlene pointed at him, glaring. When the black-haired boy said nothing, she muttered, "Thought not."

"You want my honest opinion?" The blonde huffed, gaining their attention. "I think you should just not talk to each other. Seriously. You guys are making my ears hurt with the constant bickering. Just _stop_." Lucas said the last word sternly, making Red blink at him in surprise and making Sharlene recoil a little.

Red crossed his arms and blew out a long, frustrated breath, while Sharlene turned away and stared straight ahead, following the concrete path.

"I really hope we get out of here soon..." She muttered, looking around the deserted zoo.

.:.:.:.:.

Unfortunately, night had fallen in the zoo.

While all three kids wanted to get out of their current area, they had no choice but to settle down for the night.

They lay in the middle of what used to be a large food eatery. Deserted food and drink stands stood in a large semi-circle, while large wooden picnic tables had been shoved to the side to make room.

It was a nice, warm night. Just the right temperature for a cozy night under the stars.

Except for the concrete on her back. That actually hurt quite a bit.

Red whipped out a sleeping bag, and placed it on the ground, digging through different things in his backpack.

He pulled out a fire starting kit, and a few packages of food.

After he lit a fire, which Sharlene and Lucas gratefully sat by, he glanced at the boxes of food.

He awkwardly asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

Sharlene opened her mouth to object, but her stomach answered for her, rumbling loudly, along with Lucas's.

The two kids shared a sheepish grin.

"Ahah... I guess I am..." Sharlene muttered, laying back. Something flopped onto her stomach, and she looked at the package.

It was just like a Lunchables box in Sharlene's realm, but this one has a Smash symbol on the box, indicating it came from this world.

She slowly opened it and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich. There was also a bag of chips with some sort of Smash symbol on it.

"Better than nothing." She shrugged, then began to eat. She saw Lucas scarfing down his food, and Red was eating his as well.

"Thanks, Red." Sharlene muttered, catching his attention. He swallowed what he had, then nodded. "No problem. I saw you guys didn't have anything on you. I didn't want you all to starve or anything."

The brunette smiled in return, then finished off her meal. Stomach full, she lay back and stared at the stars. The moon here looked like one of those moons in cartoons, except 3D, like the real moon. A pillow flopped into her face, and she scowled at Red, who snickered when she reacted.

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem!"

Red, deciding it was too hot for a sleeping bag, lay on top of his, hit covering half of his face as he tried to get some sleep.

Lucas was curled on his side, using a pillow Red had tossed to him, eyes closed as he had fallen asleep rather quickly.

Not for the first time, she wondered where he step-siblings were.

She was sure they were settling down for the night.

But she was wrong. They had all come in at different times.

Sharlene had been the first to arrive.

Lynna, Bayla, and Mai would arrive on the next day.

As she lay back, staring at the sky, Samus would be infiltrating the base, and Blaine would be found on the floor, unconscious.

Either way, the brunette reassured herself by thinking they were okay. Wherever they were at the moment.

She closed her eyes and gave way to sleep.

**AN: So, before I began this story, I played through the game, finally beating it entirely, just to make sure I could see how the characters reacted to others and their current situations, and to get their personalities right.**

**I immediately noticed that the Pokemon Trainer, who I've been calling Red since the game came out, was very confident. For some reason, "confident" became "smug" and "arrogant." And I guess the head canon stuck.**

**Yes, I know the Pokemon Trainer really isn't Red, but he _is_ modeled after the male protagonist in Red, Blue, Yellow, Leafgreen, and Firered.**

**So I just put two and two together and out came Red.**

**...Eeyup.**

**Anywho, here's another full page with Sharlene and Lucas.**

**Red and Sharlene clearly don't get along on certain subjects. Trust me, they'll be butting heads a lot.**

**Welp, that's all I've got to say.**

**Over and out. **

**BY THE WAY GUYS OMG MEGA MAN'S IN THE NEW SSB YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PUMPED I AM *insert fangirl scream here*!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Skyfall

**A/N: So I was seriously planning on sticking to the plotline of SSBB. I made a small mistake by putting one chapter before another.**

**So I've mixed up a few things. See if you can find out what I mean.**

* * *

Lynna tightly gripped Kirby's Warp Star as he directed it into the clouds. The blonde was surprised she could breathe properly, since she knew that oxygen was very limited so close to the stars.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

"Erm... guys?" She nervously spoke up, gaining a sideways glance from them. "Where are we going?"

Kirby blinked at Zelda, who seemed to know as well. "We're going to find that giant ship. I know Kirby knows who's directing that ship. Although I've never met him myself, others have. The guy doesn't seem like the type who would do this..." Zelda trailed off, and Lynna sighed, obviously not able to get anything more.

As Lynna looked down, marveling in the gorgeous view, she chuckled, attracting Zelda's attention.

"Something the matter?"

"Nope. Just thinking about my step-sister. She'd have a heart attack if she was up this high."

Zelda smiled and prompted Lynna to tell her more. As the blonde retold her story, the princess suddenly frowned, looking over Lynna's shoulder.

The girl immediately noticed it. "Is something wrong? Blaine may not seem like a nice guy but he's alright enou-"

"Kirby! Go up!" Zelda yelled, panicking.

The pink puffball looked back, and yelled out in surprise when their ride was hit by something from behind.

With another bump from the vessel, the three fell off of the Warp Star and onto the large aircraft.

Kirby seemed to smile as he looked at the ship. It was the one that had dispelled all of that purple gunk!

Wait, what were they called...?

"Shadow Bugs!" Lynna gasped. Zelda and Kirby glanced at her in confusion.

"What?"

"That purple gunk that we saw? They're called Shadow Bugs. My step-sister told me about it before."

"Do you know what's going on?" Zelda asked, suspiciously.

"Not really... I just know what that stuff is."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, and Lynna shrank a little under her questioning stare. "I-I swear! I've heard it before; this is the first time I've ever seen it..."

The Hylian princess's gaze didn't waver, but she did turn away with a small sigh. "Come on, then."

Even while the airship was going at a fast pace, the three could easily move, but as they clambered onto a higher platform, the air almost knocked them off their feet, especially Kirby.

Lynna, thinking quickly, sent out Hades. The Absol dug his claws into the wooden flooring, and they gripped onto his snow white fur, able to make a little progress now.

The eleven year old's gaze drifted to the side, and her eyes locked onto a plume of smoke that was hard to see. Even as she blinked, it completely dissipated into the air.

_'Did something crash?'_ She asked herself. _'Or is there come sort of volcano below us?'_ Lynna frowned as she thought, but stopped when growled.

Lynna came face-to-face with a bunch of Primids. There were too many weapons to count, and they had weapons of all kinds. Guns, laser swords, bats, and anything in between.

A burst of fire came from Zelda as she used Din's Fire in the middle of the group. Kirby produced his hammer, swinging towards the Primids as they charged forward. Lynna's grip on Hades' fur was lost as her partner bounded forward, roaring. With a fearsome Bite attack, Hades grabbed the wrist on one Primid, and hefted him into the next set, sending them barreling across the plane.

"Way to go, Hades!" Lynna cheered, receiving an encouraging "Absol!"

"Lynna!" Zelda's call rose above the battle cries. "We need to keep moving!" The blonde spotted the princess of Hyrule flinging magic in every direction.

Despite her better judgment, Lynna charged forward, intending to reach Zelda.

She bounced past Hades, who swiftly followed suit.

She gasped when a Primid jumped in her way, but she didn't stop. Instead, she ducked her head and tackled into the Primid with her right shoulder, sending it down to the floor. She rubbed her shoulder as she leaped over her enemy and reached Zelda.

Kirby joined them a split second later, swinging his hammer in a huge circle to eliminate any Primids that came nearby.

"Alright, we need to get inside." Lynna nodded, as Zelda spoke. She followed the two as they battled through the hordes of Primids. A few Primids were perched another layer of the ship, swords gripped tightly in their gloved hands. The three enemies leapt down, cutting off Hades, Lynna, Kirby, and Zelda from one another.

Lynna stepped back as Hades did the work, clawing and snapping at anything that neared his owner.

The blonde suddenly felt something grab her shoulder, and she swung her arm around to hit whatever had assaulted her. A Primid without any weapons, pushed her backwards, and Lynna felt herself lose balance. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

She gripped the Primid's arm, and yanked him with her.

Hades' heard a muffled noise, and looked over his shoulder to check on Lynna.

She was nowhere to be found, and the Dark type's eyes widened in shock and fear. Kicking away some enemies, the Absol flung himself towards the edge, peering down.

There! Lynna was falling, kicking away a Primid with an ugly scowl on her face. Her eyes locked with Hades and she reached up. "Hades!" He heard her yell.

Hades growled as more Primids came, and he saw Zelda and Kirby falter as well. His heart was torn between infiltrating the airship and stopping what his Trainer had intended to end, and going to help Lynna.

He turned back to stare down at the clouds, and growled in dismay and guilt. She was gone.

* * *

Falco swerved his aircraft through the clouds, gaze locked on his destination.

The Halberd.

Fox had left the Great Fox to confront whoever had been threatening the World of Trophies, and hadn't returned. Suspecting sabotage, he had set out to confront whoever was behind this mess.

His sights were averted to two specks falling from the ship. The two separated and Falco zipped by them, trying to figure out what they were.

He suddenly made a U-Turn, diving into the deeper cover of clouds. That was a girl!

The avian pilot felt a thump on his wing, then slowed his ship down. Looking to his right, he saw a blonde girl clutching the wing with one hand, her side with the other.

Falco lowered his Arwing to the ground, which took a while. In that time, the girl had grabbed the ship's wing with both hands, shaking as she tried not to look down at the ground.

When his ship touched the ground, he saw her slide off, and sit down, drawing her knees up against her. Falco opened the hatch and stepped out, staring down at her.

"You alright, kid?" She responded to his simple question, seemingly surprised for a split moment. The shock left her gaze rather quickly, though.

"Y-Yeah... I think so." The girl checked every part of her body to make sure she was very injured. "Thanks for that... I thought I would've died for sure..."

Falco chuckled. "No problem. The name's Falco. Falco Lombardi."

"I'm Lynna." She introduced herself, giving him a small smile. Her smile quickly dropped into a frown. "So...I assume you saw me drop off of that airship?"

Falco nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. I was heading there when I saw you and something else fall. I didn't find it as I caught you though."

"It was just a Primid..."

"Primid?" The blue bird echoed, wings crossed.

Lynna quickly recounted her tale, expecting some sort of laughter from her insane story. Instead, Falco nodded. "I see. Sounds similar to what Fox told me."

"Fox?"

"A partner of mine. He set out to confront the Halberd - that battleship you fell off of - and then never returned. Not too sure what happened to him though."

"Shouldn't you go lo-" Lynna cut herself off, smacking her forehead. "Oh no! Hades! And Zelda and Kirby! I left them up there on the ship!"

"Well, we better go look for them." Falco nodded, hopping into the front seat of his Arwing. He motioned for Lynna to come along.

At first, she hesitated. She barely even knew the guy! Could she seriously trust him? Something told her that she could trust Falco. "Alright..." She sighed.

She clambered onto the wing, then crawled into the back of the plane. It was a little cramped, but Lynna could manage. The cockpit's hatch sealed itself shut, and Falco took off, catching the blonde by surprise. But when they rose above the clouds, the Halberd was long gone.

Falco pressed a few buttons, looking on different radars before shooting off in a random direction. "Where are we going?!" Lynna yelled over the plane's engine.

"After that ship, of course! Hopefully, we can catch up with it! It moves surprisingly fast!" Came the reply.

Lynna gripped the seat in front of her, peering around the side in anticipation and nervousness.

* * *

"Sol!" Hades hissed as a Primid pushed him away, closer and closer to the edge. Zelda and Kirby were to his left and right, panting with exhaustion. The Absol could feel fatigue taking its toll on him as well.

"We may have to jump..." Zelda gasped as another Primid charged, and she obliterated it with Din's Fire.

Hades grunted in acknowledgement. Unfortunately, they couldn't understand him. Some of the characters could, though. And more could, if they just opened up a bit more and actually listened.

The Absol took another step back as he dodged a swing from a Primid with a sword.

_'They just never stop coming!' _He thought, spinning around to kick it in the face.

"Uwaa!" Hades jerked towards Kirby's direction, seeing the little marshmallow begin to fall. His teeth clamped onto his foot, and Kirby wailed out in shock and slight pain.

"Sorry..." Hades grunted, even though he knew Kirby couldn't understand him.

The Absol tried to scoot backwards, but something prodded him forward. Hades dug his claws into the wooden floorboards, trying to hold on.

Something else moved out of the corner of his eye, off to his right.

Zelda let out a scream as she fell backwards, plummeting. Kirby wiggled free of Hades grip, and the Absol watched as he tried to catch Zelda.

Mouth agape, the Dark type didn't notice the Primid that had been behind him.

The shadow puppet pushed the snow-white and navy blue Pokemon forward, and Hades tumbled off the edge. He yelled out in surprise, then flailed his legs as if trying to fly.

His gaze locked with Kirby, and his fear was reflected in the pink puffball's round eyes.

_FLOOF! _The three landed on a slightly solid cloud. Hades prodded the cloud with a suspicious claw, as if this were his imagination. His body, and the other two characters', sunk into the fluffy surface, as if it were a huge mass of feathers.

"Is everyone alright?" Zelda voiced her concerns.

Kirby responded with an enthusiastic "Poyo!" and Hades nodded.

The princess frowned when she locked eyes with Hades. "I hope Lynna's alright... We'll find her, okay?" Zelda smiled sympathetically at the Pokemon, and reached out a hand.

Hades was, at first, confused by the gesture. Then he stuck a clawed paw out and Zelda gripped it in hers, shaking it. "But we'll have to work together until then." She stated.

The Absol blinked at her, before slowly nodded.

Yes.

Cooperation was the key.

He didn't fully trust these two, but he knew they could help him find Lynna.

The Disaster Pokemon picked himself up, then set out with Kirby and Zelda.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't figure out what happened, I'll tell you.**

**So, when I wrote the chapter with Rayquaza, Mai, Diddy Kong, and Fox, I forget to take into account that Fox had crashed because of the Halberd, and that Zelda / Peach and Kirby were there when it happened.**

**Whoops.**

**So I had to throw that scene out the window. So I tried to make an excuse for how they could've fallen off, and I'm honestly fine with it.**

**Fox had set out earlier to confront the Halberd. Thus, Fox had crashed and left the cover of the clouds just before Kirby, Zelda, and Lynna arrived. *coughcoughplumeofsmokecoughcough***

**Geez, chapter ten. I'd say this will be at least twenty chapters or more. Maybe almost thirty.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Thus The Plot Thickens

Mai was leaned against a tree, arms wrapped around her knees as she thought things through. Fox and Diddy Kong were talking about something just a few feet away, but the little girl wasn't listening.

Why would she have been suddenly sucked into a game? This was just some bizarre dream. That was it. But it seemed oh-so real. Like something out of a fantasy book.

This was madness. Maybe Mai was going mad? Maybe she had secretly been going mad her whole life?

No. Surely not. She would've noticed by now. She was only 7; she had an overactive imagination, but not an insanely overactive imagination.

The more she tried to convince herself that this was all fake, something in the back of her mind told her this was real.

Taking a deep breath, she used the tree to help her stand up. Head held high, she walked up to Fox and Diddy Kong.

The monkey chattered worriedly at her, and she just smiled in reassurance. "I'll be fine. I've thought things through."

"And?" Fox gestured on for her to continue. They had been told the whole story, and in turn they had explained their situations. While they were worried about Mai, they did have important things to do.

Diddy Kong had to find his uncle, Donkey Kong, and Fox was determined to get back to the Halberd.

"I'm going to come with you." She stated. The two characters were a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" Fox tried to persuade her to change her mind. "It's going to be dangerous."

Diddy chattered something, which was most likely an agreement.

"Look, I appreciate your concern." Mai said. "But I need to sort out this mess. My family may be out there, vulnerable and alone."

Fox exchanged a glance with Diddy Kong, before shrugging.

"Suit yourself. If you get hurt, it's not my fault." Fox shrugged, turning away to walk off.

Mai happily bounced after them, putting a little hop into her step.

"First," Fox began. "We need to get out of this jungle."

* * *

An hour passed, and the three hadn't stopped walking at all. They were idly chatting about various things.

"So, Mai, where did you learn how to use a gun like that?" Fox asked, referring to the Rayquaza battle.

"Oh, my dad taught me." She giggled. "He was teaching my brother, Blaine, how to use a gun for some reason. I had tagged along, and I picked up a few tips. My dad even let me use a little pistol to try a few years later." She grimaced suddenly. "Of course, he wasn't...in the best state of mind at the time, but it did help during that situation."

Fox didn't reply, his gaze locked on the road ahead.

"And what about you?" Fox jumped when the little girl poked his side. He turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where do you come from?" Mai asked, innocently.

"I come from the Lylat system." He answered.

"Where's that?"

Fox tilted his head to her, then sighed. "Well, if you say you came from someplace else... It's another galaxy, I guess."

Mai was staring at the ground as she thought, then said, "Oh. Okay."

Fox had expected more of an answer, but he clearly wasn't going to get one.

Only the call of exotic wildlife echoed in their ears as they traveled.

_FWISH! _Some odd rustling noise alerted the three travelers, jerking their attention to their left flank.

_SWISH! _Something moved on their right side, and all three heads swung in that direction.

Mai gulped, scooting between Diddy Kong and Fox in an attempt to hide herself._  
_

Something green flashed from the undergrowth. Diddy Kong and Mai dove to the side as a Koopa shell sliced through the air.

The little girl skidded on the ground, landing on her side. Diddy Kong did a cartwheel, landing neatly on his feet and ready to fight.

Fox reacted to another shell, shooting into pieces with his Blaster. Another shot out, and the canine yelled out when it hit him in the side, sending him careening into a tree.

Diddy Kong yelped when another skimmed the top of his head, and Mai flopped to the ground again in an attempt to keep from being hit.

"Damnit!" Fox had been hit again, and he clutched his side. Incidentally, it was the same side Rayquaza had slammed into.

Mai reached to his side, half army-crawling, half scrambling.

"Are you okay?" She asked, ducking down to avoid another green shell.

"Does it look like it?" He growled sarcastically, wincing when he had to duck to the side and strained his injury.

"I don't need the slacrasism!"

"The what? Sarcasm?"

"Yeah, that!"

Fox shook his head; she was only seven, after all.

"Gimme your gun." She prompted, holding out a hand. Fox glanced at her, but he quickly flipped his Blaster to her.

The little girl caught it, then sent a shot into the bushes. A creature yelled out in pain, and a hammer shot out from its hiding spot.

Mai pushed Fox out of the way, covering her head as the weapon lodged itself in the wood above her.

Even as the canine hissed in pain, he could see her fire another shot, being rewarded with a louder screech of agony.

A peanut popped through the air, hitting something in the bushes. Diddy Kong had clearly seen what Mai was doing, and had quickly caught on.

Mai saw a shell coming for them, and quickly fired a few rounds from the Blaster, shattering it.

Now hammers were being thrown into the fray. Mai was sheltering close to the ground, while Fox was using his reflector to stop most of the attacks from hitting them.

A couple cries of pain followed as Mai and Diddy hit their targets. Fox was standing now, using the tree for support.

"We need to run." He yelled over the attacks, but was surprised when the shells and hammers suddenly stopped. Mai had sent one final shot at the brush, and there was a cry of pain.

Silence followed, until there was some frenzied panic in the undergrowth. The three spotted many Hammer Brothers and Koopas running off, wailing about their leader.

"Eh heh..." Diddy and Fox's gazes switched to Mai, who was sheepishly grinning. "I think I just hit the leader..."

"Probably killed him." Fox grunted. Bad mistake, then little girl frowned, eyes widening.

"I what?!" She squeaked, her voice's pitch reaching into higher octaves.

"I-It's not a bad thing!" Fox stuttered out. "It was actually helpful! They ran off!"

The brunette still frowned, sitting cross-legged, as she had picked herself up.

After a few awkward silent heartbeats, she gave Fox his Blaster back, then got up.

"C'mon. We gotta keep going."

* * *

"Day two." Sharlene muttered, stretching her arms up. It was probably noon at this point, as the sun was at its peak. "Let's do this."

Red was packing up the things he had pulled out, while Lucas was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You guys ready?" She asked the boys, brushing any dust off. The two nodded, and Sharlene took the lead, hands in her jean pockets as she looked around. She vaguely noticed that Lucas and Red were having a conversation, until Lucas gently tugged on the back of her shirt. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the way out?"

"Do you?" Sharlene smiled. The blonde frowned a little, then shook his head. "Alright then. If we keep going one way, we're sure to get out of her."

Lucas nodded, then went back to his conversation with Red.

Without even noticing, Sharlene had begun humming. It was one of many songs that she knew, "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by a band called Cage the Elephant. She didn't even notice that Red and Lucas had heard, and were walking behind her, listening.

When she reached the chorus, she started mumbling the words, in a faint sing-song voice.

_"There ain't no rest for the wicked._

_Money don't grow on trees._

_I got bills to pay. I got mouths to feed._

_Ain't nothin' in this world for free._

_No, I can't slow down. I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. _

_No, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."_

Sharlene's voice trailed away, and she let out a long sigh.

"...Well." Sharlene jumped when Lucas spoke, turning around to stare at them with wide eyes.

"Didn't know you liked to sing." He grinned. Red was smirking at her, arms crossed across his chest.

Sharlene opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, hissing out air between her teeth. "I didn't think you guys heard..."

"Yes, we heard." Red said. "Did you want us to not hear you, or something?"

"My voice is just...something I like to keep hidden, y'know?" She awkwardly muttered.

"Why?" Lucas asked. "You've got a nice voice. From what I heard, that is."

Sharlene smiled a little, but dropped it. "It's just...nothing." She waved her hand as if she were shooing the conversation away.

Red and Lucas exchanged a glance. "We aren't going to get much more than that, are we?" Red muttered, putting his hands behind his head. Lucas sighed and shook his head, following the older girl.

* * *

"There!" Lynna pointed towards the Halberd that loomed ominously in the clouds. "That's the battleship!"

"Well, that was easy." Falco muttered, directing his Arwing towards the airship. Rapid gunfire followed once they neared it, and Falco had no choice but the pull back.

"I have a bad feeling that the gunfire was what took Fox down." The hawk grimaced. "We won't be able to get anywhere near that ship without some reinforcement. And I don't know f the Great Fox will be able to take that thing on."

Lynna was tempted to ask him about this "Great Fox", but Falco had already pulled away from the Halberd. He began slowly descending towards the ground, passing through the clouds. "We'll have to look on the ground."

Lynna nodded, leaning back and letting out a sigh.

"I could try to locate Fox's radar and see if I ca- WHOA!" Falco pulled back, suddenly shooting upward. Lynna gripped the chair in front of her in surprise, flinching when an agitated roar followed.

"What the hell was that?!" The avian pilot yelled. Lynna hadn't even seen the creature, and was pretty confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was huge! It was this orange dragon thing and it swept towards me from below. It was breathing fi-" Lynna cut off his explanation with a scream. She was an angered flying reptile swiftly fly in front of them, then circle around and plant its feet on the vehicle. It roared, revealing huge gleaming teeth.

How could Lynna not recognize the giant Pokemon? It was one of the most popular Pokemon ever, a Charizard.

"We'll have to eject!" Falco yelled, catching Lynna's attention. The Fire type's weight was bringing the whole ship down, and the two would surely crash if they stayed any longer.

Before Lynna could object, the hatch to the ship popped open, throwing the Charizard back. It gave an agitated roar, especially as Falco grabbed Lynna's wrist and jumped out. The blonde let out a shriek as she fell, but her fall was quickly broken by some treetops. Falco fell deeper into the branches and leaves, and Lynna followed his example.

The Charizard jumped off of the Arwing, gliding to their location. It swept right over them, though, obviously not noticing them. There was a soft booming noise; it was, most likely, the Arwing crashing.

Lynna noticed Falco frowned at the noise. "I guess I'll have to borrow Peppy or Slippy's ship. I still have my communicator. We should be fine."

"I hope so." Lynna mumbled, preparing to slip down to the bottom of the tree.

The trees they sat in were pretty tall, but Lynna slid down with ease. Falco soon joined her, and they took in their surroundings. They were in a forest, where they would soon meet some very important characters.

* * *

**A/N: Super duper long chapter, since I've been gone for so long!**

**Uncreative chapter title is uncreative.**

**I've started twisting things around. **

**I have nothing to say.**

**So how about some replies to a few reviews?**

_**To Angelsong2001:**_

**"Wow, thanks so much! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like this. C: **

**...Do I know you? XD *shot*"**

_**To SuperSnasher:**_

**"Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good! As for the shipping thing... I'm sorry, but unless it's canon, I won't be including it."**

_**To SakuraDreamerz:**_

**"Thanks for commenting a whole bunch! I'm glad you like the story so far."**

**You guys are awesome; thank you so much for actually reading the story and enjoying. I'm so happy there are people who like my writing. C:**

***poofs***


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry about delays, guys! My computer's hinge snapped, and my step-dad attempted to fix it. Then soon after, I left to go see my dad in Texas. And _then,_ I went to band camp for a week! After that, school started up and I joined te marching band...**

**Yeah, it's been hectic. **

**I'm going to start doing all the point of views at once, just because it's getting confusing for me to keep up with the random order I had. That also means longer chapters! :D Yaaaaay, sort of. If you like that kind of thing. I know I like longer chapters, just because I can keep myself entertained for a while.**

* * *

"Yeah! Finally out of there!" Sharlene's shoes skidded on the dusty landscape as she darted out of the exit to the zoo behind her. Lucas and Red were scrambling to keep up, huffing.

The brunette threw her arms up in a victory stance. "Whew! I was getting tired of that gloomy place!"

Lucas couldn't help but giggle at her cheery attitude. "Well, which way should we go now?"

Sharlene frowned, hands on her hips as she looked left and right. "Gee, not too sure. That biker guy could be anywhere by now."

Red yawned, wandering over in some random direction. "Hey!" Sharlene called. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere!" Came the reply, making the girl roll her eyes.

Sharlene didn't bother to follow him, and neither did Lucas. Besides, Red had stopped by the cliff edge, hands in his pockets as he looked out at the terrain.

"Blech." He grunted. "This place doesn't seem too appealing."

"Better than that run-down zoo back there." Sharlene jerked a thumb towards the arch that marked the exit. "We're better off out here, in my opinion."

As if on cue, a tumbleweed rolled past Lucas and Sharlene. "Are you sure?" The little blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Sharlene had just handed Lucas the baton to lead the group, and the young psychic wasn't quite prepared for it.

"Uh..." He looked around quickly, taking in the scenery. His eyes stopped on a rather tall mountain; "How about we go for that mountain?"

"Better than nothin'." Sharlene shrugged, walking towards their new destination. It greatly resembled a monolith, and Sharlene instantly recognized it. She could practically see the ruins that would be located at its base.

Red didn't notice that the two had walked away until he noticed the fading of voices.

Scrambling, he tore after the two.

"Guys! W-wait up! Hey!"

...

"Are you two even listening?!"

"We are listening; we just chose not to respond!"

"C'mon, Sharlene."

"Whaaat? He asked for it, Lucas!"

.:.:.

"I don't see any logic behind this."

"But maybe it's plausible. I could use my PSI to jump higher than a normal person could."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Red, I barely know the extents of PSI."

"You should try it."

"Are you just saying that because we're by a cliff?"

"Well, if you're suggesting that I think that you should jump off because you've been nothing but a nuisance since I joined, then yes."

"Quit being such an ass."

"Quit using such colourful language."

"I can say whatever I damn well please!"

"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

Sharlene didn't answer; she had noticed Lucas tense a little, fists slowly clenching.

Red noticed and followed her gaze. "Something wrong, Lucas?"

There was a slight pause, in which the duo could hear the blonde take in a deep shuddering breath. He looked at them over his shoulder. He gave them a small smile. "No, it's fine. Nothing's wrong."

Sharlene frowned; she knew what was going on. _'Damnit, Red. You had to bring up parents.'_ She thought bitterly.

Silence followed, until...

_Whump!_ "RED!"

The trainer laughed as Sharlene flopped on the ground, a mere foot from the edge. "Just helping you test your theory!" He snickered between laughing.

Lucas looked back, and was surprised to see a sudden look of fear on the girl's face.

Not anger.

Not pain.

Fear. Pure, unbridled terror.

Her hazel gaze was locked on the edge, and she slowly began to shake. It started small, then it was clearly obvious. She suddenly scrambled backwards with a gasp, almost knocking over Red.

"Hey, watch it!" The trainer hopped away. "What's your deal? It was just a joke!"

"Red, what exactly did you do?" Lucas asked, a serious look on his face.

The brown-haired boy kept looking between Sharlene and Lucas. "I tripped her, thinking she would catch herself. She was a good four feet from the edge, and she just...flailed to the side, I guess."

"You guess?" Sharlene hadn't budged from her spot, shaking and taking in ragged breaths.

'I don't know; I wasn't really lookin'..." He trailed off, frowning at the girl.

Red crouched by Sharlene, who's gaze hadn't torn from the ground. She looked traumatized, like she had seen a ghost.

"Are...you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

She didn't respond, but when Red shook her by the shoulder, she jumped, looking up at him. Her distant look changed to one of anger.

"Damnit Red!" She yelled, pushing herself up.

The trainer jumped in shock,and quickly popped onto his feet, taking off.

Red clutched the hat on his head as he dodged Sharlene's attempts at grabbing his backpack. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as Sharlene chased Red around, determined to get a good kick or slap in.

"I won't hesitate to use PK Fire!"

"T-take it easy!"

'She_ acts just like someone I know.'_ Lucas thought, laughing once more as Sharlene stumbled and flailed her arms, doing some sort of windmill-like motion to keep her balance.

* * *

Hades didn't like this. Not one bit. The plush feeling of the soft clouds was nothing compared to the hard-packed earth. He felt like he was going to tear through the fluffy substance at any moment.

Especially since he was practically covered in thorny objects. His tail, his horn, his claws... He wouldn't be too surprised if he suddenly sprouted thorns along every part of his body.

Zelda and Kirby seemed to be doing just fine. But then again, they were probably used to this type of thing, since he imagined they were the type of characters who would do heroic stuff.

Gallivanting off into unknown territory was not something Hades thought was pleasurable.

But he did have to find Lynna. He let out a long breath, thinking about his trainer. Where was she? And speaking of her, why had she acted so strange lately? She acted like she barely knew him. He had been her first and only Pokemon; how could she just forget that all of the sudden?

Something strange was going on, and the Absol really wondered what - or who - could've caused this mess.

The Absol grunted in surprise when he almost tripped over Kirby, who was waving his arms frantically at the Dark type.

"Pyo!" He said, pulling the Disaster Pokemon down by his horn. Hades hissed with displeasure, but followed the two character's lead.

Two other people were walking nearby. One was taller than the other, and his white outfit blended in with the surrounding background. Hades squinted to get a better look, and was a little surprised to see white wings upon his back. Only his blue and golden bow stood out, along with the two shimmering rings on his left wrist. The other was easily distinguishable; it was that one mustachioed plumber that had been shot into the sky by a giant cannonball.

He didn't seem to sport any serious injuries, which was a good thing.

"Oh, Kirby." Zelda rolled her eyes. "It's only Mario and some other person."

"Poyo." The pink marshmellow stated, almost in a matter-of-fact tone.

The princess of Hyrule stood up and waved, catching the winged archer's attention. He nudged Mario, who turned as well. The Italian plumber smiled, then waved back.

Zelda and Kirby went to join them, and Hades took this as a signal to trust the two new humans.

Wait, did the winged one count? Or was he an angel? The Dark type let out a huff; all humanoids were the same though, weren't they?

As Hades drew near, he began to actually listen to the conversation the four were having.

"Well, my name's Pit. I was sent by Palutena to see what was going on down here." The winged archer stated, almost proudly.

Mario's attention switched to Hades. "Is this that Pokemon that was with the blonde girl?"

Zelda frowned. "Yes, Lynna fell off of the Halberd before we did. I have no idea where she is; hopefully we can find her."

Pit blinked at the Pokemon, as if Hades were some mutated monster.

...Well, he technically was.

Hades let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, it's not like I'm going to bite his face off..." The Absol grumbled, directed at nobody but himself.

"You won't hurt me?" The Absol was shocked when Pit responded. Zelda, Mario, and Kirby were a little surprised as well.

"You can understand him?" Zelda asked. Hades couldn't help but ask the same question.

"Of course I can." The angel answered. "I know a little about these guys. I know that if you actually learn to..." He trailed off, thinking. "It's hard to explain. Something about "opening your true eyes and ears," or something along those lines."

Hades' jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. The other three seemed a little surprised as well.

"Well, I can't understand him, and I don't think Kirby can either." "Poyo." The pink puffball agreed with Zelda.

"So, you seriously can understand me?" Hades asked, almost uncertain.

Pit nodded. "Yeah. I've done it before with this blue bird with clouded wings. Oh, what was it called...?" The angel crossed his arms, thinking. "Oh! A Swablu! He was pretty talkative, like a parrot."

Hades blinked at him, incredulously. This was...definitely something new. The Absol had heard tales of humans who could communicate with their companions, but had never truly met one.

"Look, we have to get down to land." Zelda interrupted Hades' train of thought. "Do you know the way down, Pit?"

"Of course I do!" The young archer crossed his arms over his chest and puffed it out, as if he were proud of his knowledge. "I live up here, y'know!"

"Great!" Mario spoke up. "Lets-a go!"

* * *

"We aren't lost."

"Sorry, Fox, but I'm pretty sure we...We've passed that rock at least four times."

"Every rock looks the same. We are not lost."

"How could I forget that rock? It's shaped like the head of a duck."

"It is not."

"Well, if you tilt your head a little, then imagine it kind of stuck in the ground and upside down..."

"...Oh, I see what you mean. We're still not lost."

Diddy Kong chattered something under his breath, clearly exasperated.

"I just think we are. We've been walking in circles for a while now." Mai stated softly.

Fox finally let out a long huff. "Well, if you really think we're lost, then we'll mark something." The bipedal canine stopped and looked around, picking up two sticks and placing them on the rock they were by. They were criss-crossed over one another, and formed an X.

"There. If we come across these sticks, then we're going in circles, like you said." Fox crossed his arms, awaiting her verdict.

Mai tilted her head at it, then shrugged. "I guess it'll do."

And with that, she skipped after the two traveling characters, humming some silly little tune.

.:.:.

"There's that rock again..." Mai muttered.

"What?" Fox spun around. "It can't be the same one!"

"There are your sticks..." The little girl pointed at the wooden branches Fox had set down half an hour ago.

The pilot opened his mouth to say something, but eventually shut it, crossing his arms.

"Alright then, I give in. You can lead the way."

Mai smiled, and looked around. Her gaze settled on a random direction. "Let's go that way!" She exclaimed, skipping away.

"W-Wait!" Fox skidded in front of her. "You can't just run off somewhere! You have to be cautious."

"Well that's what you do." Mai pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a trained professional."

"Your job is to run off and do dangerous things?"

"Wha- No! I'm a pilot!"

"But you just said you were a trained pro-fesh-in-nuhl." Mai enunciated the words as she rolled the foreign word off of her tongue.

"I'm used to this kind of stuff; just let me lead for a little while, until I'm sure there isn't any danger."

"But you said I could lead."

Fox let out a groan, slapping the palm of his hand to his face.

"Okay, fine, but if we somehow get in harm's way, my blood is on your shoulders."

Mai looked at the ground, contemplating the offer. "Alright then." She smiled, skipping away.

Fox watched her go, blinking at her in disbelief, then turned to Diddy Kong.

"Can you believe this?" He asked the simian.

Diddy Kong chattered something, then followed Mai. Fox grimaced at the monkey, but followed suit, muttering, "I do not have a poor sense of direction..."

Nearby, something slowly came out of hiding, large and shadowy. It's yellow gaze was fixed on the three figures, then it retreated back to its place, lugging a huge gun with it. The lumbering dragon-like creature kept its distance as it followed.

* * *

Samus slowly looked around the corner, eyes darting down the hall. Pikachu crept up to her feet, peering around beside her. The two suddenly swept back behind the corner, with the little mouse's fur bristling.

Blaine held his breath, gun pointed in case of a sudden surprise attack, His finger was resting on the trigger, prepared to shoot at anything that came their way.

After a few tense heartbeats, Samus visibly relaxed. "Come on." She muttered, continuing onwards.

Pikachu skittered after her, its little claws creating small scraping noises.

Samus skidded to a halt at the nearby door, slowly opening it. As she burst in, she pointed her gun in various directions. Blaine joined her side, and the two watched the darkness in the room, in case of an ambush.

Nothing came forward.

The three proceeded cautiously, heading towards the middle of the room.

Blaine and Samus both had their eyes on the only source of light.

Samus' Power Suit.

The orange mechanical outfit gleamed as if it had just been polished.

Encased in a blue, protective glass, it didn't seem like getting to the suit would be easy.

Blaine slowly crept forward, gun pointed in various directions. Samus ran ahead of him, reaching the suit. Her hand reached for the glass case.

And she was shot in the side, sent flying. Samus caught herself, easily regaining her balance. Two dark copies of her suit materialized from the darkness.

Blaine tensed; this would be his first serious fight. He wasn't too sure he could do this! Maybe he could just wait outside of the room...

Nope. The pathway to the door had already retracted, leaving him trapped. Blaine was not interested in jumping into a deep, dark abyss.

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Samus grunted to him, her back facing Pikachu's. The little electric mouse was crouched down, red cheeks sparking as it awaited its opponent's first move.

Blaine raised the little pistol he had been gripping tightly since they entered, eyes darting back and forth to the various figures.

Nobody moved a muscle for several heartbeats, until both dark copies surged forward, firing rapid shots towards Samus and Pikachu.

Samus twisted out of the way, while Pikachu leapt high into the air, somersaulting and attaching itself onto one copy.

While one dark Power Suit flailed around with a mouse stuck to its face, Samus whipped out her gun-whip, slashing through the air.

The Power Suit blocked and dodged each attack with precision before slamming its cannon arm into the blonde's gut. Samus groaned as the wind was knocked out of her, and she collapsed onto one knee. The dark copy raised its cannon arm, prepared to bring it down onto her, when a blue beam smacked it in the face.

Slowly turning, it spotted Blaine standing aat least five feet away, prepared to shoot once more.

Meanwhile, the second dark copy had gotten Pikachu off, and the little mouse sent out a mighty Thunderbolt, engulfing the suit in electricity.

The copy didn't seem fazed at all; it hadn't felt a thing! Pikachu backed away, fur bristling as it sized up its odds of winning.

Blaine fired a shot at the dark copy towering over Samus, making it step back and raise an arm defensively. The bounty huntress picked herself up and darted to Blaine's side.

"Now what?" She frowned, watching as the copy slowly walked towards them.

"You tell me!" Blaine retorted, firing a few shots to try and harm the suit.

Pikachu squealed as it was thrown to the side, skidding to a halt at their feet. It quickly picked itself up, bristling.

"Piiiikaaaaa..." The electric mouse charged up an attack. "CHUUUU!"

Rapid bolts of lightning rained down, hitting the suits. One malfunctioned and fell apart, dissolving into Shadow Bugs. The other stayed intact, but fell to one knee, sparking.

"Now!" Samus yelled, whipping her gun-whip out. It wrapped around the suit's cannon arm, and she yanked backwards with all of her might. As the dark copy slipped over the edge, Blaine blasted it with a few rapid shots.

The suit disappeared into the dark abyss.

Samus panted from the exertion, then stalked up to the glass case.

In one fluid movement, the glass broke into a million shards.

Sirens blared in the trio's ears. ROBs surged in from the doors that were now accessible. Red lights flashed everywhere.

And an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

"Erm...sir?"

"_Yes, little Eevee?_"

"Pardon my questioning, but are you sure this is what needs to be done?"

"_...Yes, I am certain. Why would you ask such a trivial question?_"

"You just...didn't seem too enthusiastic about this, that's all."

_"Believe me, I am not. But this must be done._"

"But why?"

_"I cannot give you that answer. For now, please assume that I'm only setting these bombs off because of something important to me."_

"A-Alright..."

...

_"Why did you tense?"_

"The girl. That girl down there. She is not of this world."

_"Are you certain?"_

"Yes, I am. I sense great potential coming from her."

_"Could she be the one you said you were searching for?"_

"I believe so. ...Heh...my mother was indeed right. A stranger would help us in this desperate hour."

_"Us?"_

"I do believe that she will come to help you, in due time."

_"I assume that you intend to leave me."_

"Not yet. I want to see what she's capable of. To see if she can help me rescue him."

_"I informed you that I would be able to help him escape."_

"Yes, but I can tell that you are doing something important. You could lose it due to a stunt like that. You have a high ranking here, Minister. I would not like to see you lose it just for my own wishes."

_"I see."_

"...We should probably get a head start. Those two are pretty quick. They're already nearing the bomb."

.:.:.

Bayla gaped at the giant purple orb thrusting its way towards, ever so slowly. Marth's eyes darted over the thing, trying to determine what was going on. The two had been fast enough to escape the oncoming horde of slow-moving Primids, although it was a narrow escape.

"So..." Bayla began, drawling out the word. "What should we do about this?"

"I really do not think we can do anything." The prince of Altea answered. "There doesn't seem to be any way to counter-act the explosion."

Bayla frowned. This wasn't going to be simple.

.:.:.

_"Minister! Sir! The prisoner has escaped!"_

_"What?!"_

"Is it...?"

_"Well, who is he?"_

_"That one skilled swordsman who originally ran the ship we took._

_"Nearing a battlefield...A bomb just went off there. I assume you are there sir?"_

_"Yes, I am. I'm fleeing though. I needed to move on anyways."_

"So it isn't him...?"

_"Don't worry. We'll rescue him eventually, Shadow."_

"I don't want you getting - LOOK OUT!"

.:.:.

"Marth, look!" Bayla pointed towards the navy blue and silver object that was hurtling towards another shape.

The prince turned swiftly, gaping. "That's the cloaked figure who caused this!"

"He set off this bomb?"

"Yes! Hurry! We must catch up to him." Marth shot off like a rocket, leaving Bayla in the dust. The brunette attempted to keep up, but by the time she had arrived, the cloaked figure was already making his escape.

The navy blue and silver figure had not moved since he had landed on the ground. The anonymous person suddenly swept around, darting for the first person its yellow eyes laid on.

Bayla.

Now she could get a good look at him. He was round in shape, and wore white gloves upon his hands. He wore a silver mask and had a navy blue cape that billowed behind him. His sword was jagged on the edges, deadly and sharp.

And she surprised both this new person and herself by spinning on her heels and swiftly dodging, all while keeping eye contact with the attacker.

Where had that come from? Bayla was nimble, but not _this_ nimble. Something wasn't right. Was this world giving her enhanced powers?

Marth suddenly stepped in, exchanging blow after blow with this new swordsman.

The two were suddenly locked, pushing against one another's blades.

"How dare you attack without reason!"

"I have plenty of reason!" The masked character bitterly spat. "You and your stupid Shadow Bugs! Taking my ship from me! I intend to fix this mess!"

"Erm...guys?" Bayla called, looking back. The Primids had started approaching at an alarming rate.

"Shadow Bugs?" Marth faltered, but only for a split second. "Ship? We haven't done anything of the sort!" The two unlocked, jumped back, then attacked once more, exchanging lightning-fast blows.

"Hmph! You have proven nothing!" The masked figure replied.

"And neither have you!"

"G-Guys!" Bayla yelled, with a little more urgency, tightly gripping the little dagger she had. One Primid rushed forward, and Bayla jumped back, avoiding a swing. Marth and the new figure seemed to notice.

"Bayla!" Marth yelled, warning her.

Bayla stumbled as another one came from the side, and she flopped onto the ground. This newer one had a sword, and it raised it high, poised to strike.

Before Marth could budge, the masked figure surged forward, slashing at the Primid with quick reflexes. As he dropped to the ground, the sword Primid dissolved. The figure then turned to the next Primid, giving Bayla enough time to get up and dart to Marth's side.

The prince exchanged a nod with her, then threw himself into the fray, joining the new swordsman. As Bayla attacked any Primids that made their way to the back areas, her gaze shifted to the cloaked figure that was hovering away.

.:.:.

_"That was unpleasant."_

"Do you think he saw me?"

_"I doubt it. You did hide, correct?"_

"Yeah, the best way I could. I'm lucky he wasn't working with them..."

_"Good."_

...

_"Is something the matter?"_

"This may be risky, but stay at a close distance, enough for me to see the girl. Stay out of range though."

_"You seem extremely interested in this girl."_

"She's not from this world. She was sent here for a reason."

_"...Alright then."_

.:.:.

"Guys!" Bayla caught the prince's and the newcomer's attention. "He's getting away!"

The two swordsmen exchanged a glance, nodded, then darted away. Bayla took off in pursuit. "So..." Marth began, turning to the smaller swordman. "Who are you?"

The newcomer paused, before saying, "My name is Meta Knight."

* * *

"Well, we're in a pickle." Falco grumbled, huffing at his surroundings. "We have no idea where we are, and there's a blood-thirsty dragon waiting to snap our heads off just above these treetops."

Almost on cue, the Charizard let out a throaty roar, reverberating in the air. Lynna instinctively flinched.

"Yeah, just great." She muttered bitterly.

"Not to mention, I can't find Fox on my radar." The avian pilot frowned, staring down at what looked like a wrist watch.

"Should we get going?" Lynna ventured.

"Go...? Where would we even go?"

"Gee, I dunno. Better than standing around waiting for that Charizard to catch wind of us and come eat us."

"Hmph. I guess we could move on. Maybe this place just has bad signal?" Falco wandered away, tapping a few buttons on his watch thingy. Lynna sighed, resigned to following him.

For a while, nothing of importance happened. Until a green creature decided to poke its head out.

Lynna screamed, jumping in surprise, while Falco whipped out his Blaster, pointing it at the creature.

"Wah!" It yelled, skidding back. Lynna calmed down when she recognized it; it was a Yoshi! The trademark saddle and red shoes confirmed it, including the big round eyes and green and white body.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Falco." She laughed. "It's just a Yoshi."

Falco frowned, confused and skeptical. "How do you know what it is? And how do you know it isn't dangerous?"

Lynna quickly told the bird how she wasn't supposed to be in this world, and everyone in the game was supposed to be fictional. The pilot seemed to have trouble digesting the new information, but it was quickly tossed aside.

"Did I scare you, little guy?" Lynna cooed at the animal, approaching slowly. The green dinosaur blinked at her, his gaze darting between Falco and Lynna.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She soothed him, gently petting his nose. The Yoshi welcomed the gesture, even giving her a throaty growl, which she assumed was good.

"What are you doing out here?" Lynna asked, looking around. Link, Yoshi's companion throughout the game, should be around here...

"Yoshi!"

Speak of the devil. The Hero of Light ran up behind Yoshi, panting. "I couldn't find you any..." He stopped, blinking at Falco and Lynna. "...where..." Lynna saw Falco stiffen as Link drew his sword and shield, glaring at him. The green clothed swordsman tightly gripped the Master Sword, giving them a skeptical look.

Lynna tensed. "Whoa, whoa! We don't mean any harm! We just stumbled upon Yoshi here!"

Link seemed to relax, but it was only a little. "He didn't cause any trouble, did he?"

"No, no. He was fine. He just startled us, that's all."

Link looked to Yoshi, who nodded with an enthusiastic "Yoshi!"

"Well, fine. My name's Link. I guess you've already met Yoshi."

"Yeah, I'm Lynna, and this is Falco."

"I can introduce myself, y'know." The pilot spoke, still holding his blaster in one wing.

Lynna ignored the statement. "So why are you two here?"

Link looked skyward, turning his head left and right. He stopped to his right. "There!"

The other three party members looked over as well. The Halberd was barely visible between all of the foliage.

"Yoshi, c'mon!" Link beckoned the green dinosaur, who followed without hesitation.

"Falco, let's go!" Lynna said, rushing after them.

"Are you really just going to follow strangers?" The pilot asked, even though he was running after them as well.

"That was the Halberd, wasn't it? We need to get there as fast as we can!"

Falco couldn't help but agree with her. He ran onward, tailing just behind the other three.

.:.:.

"Dangit!" Link growled, reaching the edge of the woods and skidding to a halt on dusty terrain.

Lynna was perched on Yoshi's back, since she had lost her breath a long time ago. Falco came up beside him, panting a little, but otherwise fine.

"Now what?" Falco asked, crossing his wings.

"We'll have to go around." Link said determinedly, taking off once more.

Yoshi followed without hesitation, Falco hot on his trail.

* * *

**AN: And that's all she wrote! Again, sorry about the super long delays, but life tends to take me by the wrist and jerk me around. **

**And yes, I know Lynna's section is short. But that's because everything was already super long for my tastes and I have a lot planned that I want to dish out in the next chapter for her, Yoshi, Link, and Falco.**

**And _yes_, I realize Bayla has a really long chapter. But I needed to dish out her main parts so I could keep this moving.**

**That being said, I just realized I've never done a disclaimer for this.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM NINTENDO.**

**And that's all.**

***poofs***


End file.
